


Won't You Take Me Home Tonight?

by Brianmayplease, TheDancingDeaky



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, First Dates, First Time, Sugar Daddy, and just everything, but we all need a little Sugar in our lives, he WILL eat you out, this is so sinful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-09-25 08:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 44,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brianmayplease/pseuds/Brianmayplease, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDancingDeaky/pseuds/TheDancingDeaky
Summary: Reader meets Brian at a friend's party - and though she thinks she's a plain jane, he's more than smitten with her.(Yes,,, i mean 2018 Brian May. Dhdfhd)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! If you clicked on this fic, you obviously have a daddy kink, so I shouldn't even say this but please don't get offended or anything. Yes, he is a real person and yes, he could be my grandfather. I still wanna hop on that dick.

You sat in your car outside of your friend's apartment. You had been sitting there for nearing 10 minutes now, the party had started and you swore you'd go in once the butterflies faded. Surprise, bitch: they hadn't faded and you didn't think they were going to. You leaned your head against your steering wheel, trying to pep talk yourself into going in when your phone buzzed sharply on the hard plastic of your car's console. The sound made you jump slightly but you saw the text from your friend, reading: 'are you still coming???' The guilt of possibly standing her up over took you and soon you found yourself out of the car and knocking on her apartment door. The door swung open and there she was, Lucy. A smile appeared on her face as she immediately grabbed you in a hug. "Y/N! Oh my God! It's so good to see you, you look so cute!" She said as she gushed and fluffed at your new party dress.  
"Thank you" you laughed with her. She looked properly stunning - those perfect blonde locks, flawless eyeliner and simply, a body to kill for. You loved her dearly, but sometimes you wondered how on earth could such an amazing girl be friends with plain old you. You brushed the thoughts away, wanting to enjoy the party.  
"Hey girl, I'm sorry but I'll have to leave you on your own! I have a fuckton of guests to greet yet... But if you need me..."  
"... Call the number!" You both finished, laughing. It was your inside joke - and saying it made you feel better. You made your way with her to the barman, who whipped you both a cocktail before she took hers and disappeared. You found an empty couch and sat down, sipping on your fruity drink. You were very tense, but somehow the butterflies were dying down.  
You felt calm, you didn't know if it was the alcohol setting in or the fact you had at least seen your friend, but regardless you felt good. You sat with a smile on your face as you enjoyed the music and decor of Lucy's beautiful apartment when a voice rang in your ear. "Pardon me, is this seat taken?" You looked up and honestly kept looking up until you saw the face of the man who asked you the question. Your eyebrows raised at his height and his big mess of white curls that were perched on his head. There was something ultimately familiar about him, but you couldn't place it. Maybe it was the fact you found yourself attracted to him. You just shrugged and shook your head.  
"No sir, it's just me." You pat the empty seat and he took it, sighing happily. "Thank you very much" he said as he leaned back. You couldnt help but notice his shirt was pretty much hanging open.  
You stole a glance and found him looking at you. Your face burned as you whipped your head away. Good way to go, you scolded yourself, that's how you do it. Now he absolutely knows you were looking at him. You took another sip when you heard him talk. "I'm Brian, by the way. Are you Lucy's friend?" You turned again, and shook the hand he was outstretching towards you. His hand was warm and engulfed yours for what felt like the best moment of your life. "I'm Y/N" you managed, taking another sip.  
You thought his eyes darted to your lips wrapping around the plastic straw, but you were surely making a fool of yourself. Suddenly, though, you understood. "Wait-- you're- you're Brian MAY?" you spluttered.  
He just smiled cheekily. "Yes, Y/N." Was his answer, spoken in that soft voice of his.  
"Fuck-- I mean, wow, I'm... I'm a great fan..." you said, feeling a fool.  
He couldn't help but chuckle, his arm coming to rest on the back of the couch. "I can see that" he joked. You couldn't help but feel your face turn bright red but he pat your shoulder.  
"Don't be so embarrassed, I'm an old fool, nobody but you had recognized me so far." He sipped at his own drink and shrugged "I'm just not as popular as I used to be, I suppose."  
That statement made you want to absolutely hug him, though you were sure he was also slightly thankful for it. Crowds could get a bit wild back in those days, but still. An old fool? Hardly. You bit your lip and replied: "Well, you're very popular in my book. I mean, you've done so much in your life that barely anyone gets to do." You shrugged and twirled your hair "Like, the Prophets Song and '39 alone are masterpieces. Masterpieces that you wrote."  
His eyes were now staring at you with an intensity you could barely stand. "You're a very kind girl. And a true fan, it seems" he added, that gaze lighter now. You smiled down at your feet, your heart thumping loudly. "I grew up with your music..." you said, and he let out a soft 'aw' that made you want to bury yourself in the couch. "That's very nice of you to say. And what about you? Who are you?" He seemed truly interested, and the thought made your head spin: Brian May, asking you about your life like it wasn't a perfectly normal life.  
"I go to college. Nothing... Nothing extraordinary. I'm not the top of the class. I have some part time jobs to pay the bills... I've just started to live alone and it's kind of a nightmare." You twirled the glass in your hands as you spoke. God, your life sounded so boring. He was surely gonna get up soon and look for someone more interesting to talk to. Someone more attractive.  
However, you were shocked to see Brian just look at you with empathetic eyes. He just sighed and replied: "Living on your own can be troubling for the first bit, and part time jobs" he huffed, "I remember those days. You're a lot stronger than i was." He booped your hand with his index finger and you couldn't help but want to squeal at his words. "Well it's time for me to tell you that was extremely sweet of you." you said with a smile. Brian's smile he returned was so genuine and so sweet you felt like you could just die at any second from it. He chuckled "You're a little darling, you know, Y/N. I'm suprised no one's came along and swept you up yet." The same finger that booped your hand now rested under your chin, curled so he could look you in the eyes directly.  
You were sure your heart had just exploded. Those damn eyes that had looked at you through computer screens and magazine pages now were truly looking in yours. He tilted his head as you parted your lips, absolutely unable to talk. You saw worry run in his eyes as he took his hand away. "Forgive me, I should've asked you for permission." And he made the motion to get up. A little choked sound came out of your throat. "I wasn't-- I am not..." You blabbered, and he turned around again. "I- I didn't want you to take your hands off me." You had no idea how on earth you had been able to say that. But you had. Fuck. Now he was gonna think you were some kind of whore, great, just great! God, you were so getting drunk tonight. No question about it.  
Brian quirked an eyebrow at you, very intrigued by your choice in words. "Is that right?" He asked, voice thick in some sort of emotion you had never heard before. You gulped, hoping you hadn't scared him off. On the contrary, at this point you had no idea how absolutely smitten he was with you. From the first moment you said anything to him, actually, he felt his heart hammer uncontrollably. He smirked and looked around the room before saying, "If you are so sure you don't want me take my hands off of you... why don't you give me a call some time? That way if you ever need me... or hands..." he chuckled at his own joke, taking out his phone "You can drop me a line." He winked.  
You took your phone out too and blushed as you unlocked it - your wallpaper was, of course a nice photo of Brian in his thirties, dark curls, hunched over his guitar, sweaty from playing in a gig. You heard the smile in his voice as he told you his number and you furiously tapped it on your phone. "I'll be waiting for a call then, Y/N?" He asked sweetly, tilting his head. You smiled shyly, looking up at him, and nodded. He seemingly couldn't resist patting your head softly, almost like you were a pet. "See you" he said in that voice that made you shiver, before he walked off, glacing at you every now and then. As he was gone, someone grabbed you by the shoulders - Lucy.  
"Was that Brian fucking May? Dropping you his number?" she yelped. You shushed her, feeling an uncontrollable giggle burst out. "Yes!!" You said, taking her hands, "fucking hell, it was him!" She brought a hand to her heart.  
"Wow, Y/N, I invite you to a party and you snatch a Sugar Daddy like that, you lucky bitch!" You laughed with her, heart soaring.  
You really hoped you weren't dreaming or maybe that you werent the butt of some shitty joke. But there was only one way to find out wasn't there? Once the party ended you found yourself in your car once again, this time your heart hammering with excitement. You held your phone and debated whether you should call Brian or not. Was it too early? You two had just met a couple of hours ago. Maybe a text... you took a deep breath and went to your messages, typing him a quick message of 'It was great meeting you tonight. I can't wait to talk to you more. Y/N.'  
You thought that was the end of it, but once he had read the message, you heard your phone buzz from a phone call. It was Brian.  
You took the phone up with shaking hands. "I told you to call me, Y/N" he said. You could feel the smile in his voice. "Didn't wanna disturb" you lied, smiling as well.  
"You never could. I just wanted to say- it was very nice meeting you too. What would you say about taking a coffee or a hot chocolate together, tomorrow? Or whenever you can."  
You felt your heart beat faster as you nodded, before remembering he couldn't see you. "Winter break started, so I'm- I'm free."  
He hummed. "Then, do you know The Moon's Cafè?" You answered you did. "We can go there, in the afternoon, maybe. They have the most wonderful display of space photos. Some galaxies to lose your head for."  
"Sounds great to me" you said, voice small and trembling.  
"See you tomorrow, girl. Sweet dreams."  
"Y-you too" with that, Brian hung up and you squealed, bouncing up and down in your car in exctement. You had to hurry home and get some sleep, tomorrow couldn't come soon enough. Morning arrived quicker than usual, not that you were complaining, because you were pretty much going on a date with Brian May. However, that thought completely slipped your sleep addled brain until he called you to wake you that morning - if waking up at eleven am was still morning... You grabbed your phone absentmindedly and turned over in bed yawning as you answered. "Mmm... hello?" You mumbled.  
"Rise and shine beautiful." The voice quipped from the other line. You blushed and sat up in your bed with wide eyes "Brian! H-hi good morning!"  
You heard him laugh. "You sound so sleepy. I'm sorry-- I just needed to hear your voice." The sentence made you fall back on the bed, face a picture of happiness as you kicked in the air with no restraints. "I guess I'll see you in a couple hours?" he asked. "Yes, yes, sure, Brian-- I mean, doctor May, I mean-"  
"Brian is fine, Y/N" he said, before you two greeted each other and you hung up. You needed one cute outfit, so you jumped out of your bed, taking a quick shower as you thought. You remembered that galaxy print knee-lenght skirt you had and run to slip it on, pairing it with a simple dark blue v-neck t-shirt and a soft cardigan of a soft cream colour. You slipped some sneakers on, before looking at yourself quickly in the mirror. You weren't Angelina Jolie, but felt pretty cute.  
With a satisfied smile you grabbed your bag and walked out the door. It was a beautiful sunny day, absolutely fitting your mood and just the circumstances in general. You let the sun hit your face with a sigh before you got in your car and drove to the cafe. You figured you would be the first one there with how excited you were, but surprise surprise! There stood Brian, by the door, head down as he looked at his phone. He was no doubt waiting for you, but not trying to attract a crowd. You felt your heart burst with happiness as you got out and walked over to him. A small pat on the arm was all you needed to get him to look up... er... well, down rather. He smiled wide.  
"Y/N, don't you look cute!" He said as he wrapped an arm around your waist.  
You felt like you were burning where he touched you, his large hand on your hip pulling you closer to him. You looked at him with wide eyes, taking in his half buttoned black shirt and his fluffed up curls. "Thank you" you whispered, and he smiled and bent to press a little kiss to your cheek. "That skirt is fantastic" he praised, and you couldn't help but giggle. Of course he liked it, the nerd. He kept a hand on the small of your back as he pushed the door open.  
Gentleman he was, he let you enter first. The café was pretty quiet, only a couple students tapping on phones or MacBooks. He guided you to a little table in a corner, right under a huge photo of the Moon landing. "My favourite spot" he said. "What are you taking? I'll go order."  
"J-just a hot chocolate. I'm not a coffee person." You answered. He nodded and off he was to the counter, quickly ordering your drink. He came back with a big smile. "I ordered yours with whipped cream." He said, "hope it's okay..." He added, pushing your chocolate towards you.  
You smiled, "That's awfully sweet of you".  
He couldn't help but blush and keep his smile as he sipped his coffee. You followed and sipped your own drink. It tasted much sweeter than usual, it had to be because he was the one who ordered it for you. You hummed and bit your lip as you noticed Brian watching you. A hand came up to your hair and tucked a piece behind your ear.  
"So, was there any reason you wanted to see me today?" you asked, genuinely curious, "Or did you just wanna talk?"  
"A bit of both" he said, taking another sip. "I might sound awfully direct right now... But I have to be." You put down your chocolate, hands fiddling in your lap as you looked at him taking another sip before looking you straight in the eyes.  
"You know what's a sugar daddy, Y/N?" he asked. You were sure your face was completely crimson now. Your eyed widened slightly - you just couldn't believe your ears. It was the most erotic sentence you had ever heard, and he hadn't even said anything dirty. But the implications. The fucking implications. A flash of pictures flew by your mind, making your hand tremble a little. "I do." You answered, barely a whisper.  
"I'd love to be yours" he simply said, hand reaching for yours.  
You allowed his hand to grasp yours very gently. You were sure he could feel your heart pounding on your wrist, but given that he had just asked to be your sugar daddy, did it really matter? You took a deep breath and looked to his hand.  
"I-I... are you sure?" He looked at you a bit sad in his eyes. You gasped, and quickly backed up "I'm not saying no or anything! Especially not because of you." You held up your other hand and stuttered a bit "I just... I dont... why me?"  
He shrugged and replied: "You're a beautiful, smart and strong young woman. It's like you said last night, living on your own is a nightmare right now, so you're practically working yourself to death." He rubbed the inside of your wrist. "Wouldn't you rather be taken care of?"  
Fuck, you did. You bit your lip. You could feel tears gathering in your eyes - and you couldn't stop them. You just suddenly had felt so ugly, unlikable. Like you always felt. You weren't the usual cute girl, all perfect skin and flat belly. God, you couldn't look at yourself most days and not feel disgusting. You pulled your hand away, but he had evidently understood what was going on because he moved his chair until he was next to you, and wrapped his arms around you. You let out a little sob as you felt your nostrils fill with his soft, manly perfume.  
"You're beautiful" he whispered in your ear, "don't think that about yourself. I see it in your eyes, you're not satisfied with yourself, are you? And yet... You're very elegant, and may I say it - you're adorable. But it's up to you, babygirl. If you want me, I'd happily take you home with me."  
Take you home. God, being able to call living with Brian May home was your dream. All you ever could have asked for. You nodded quickly and sniffled as you looked up. "Brian, I would love for you take me home with you. That's honestly anything I could have asked for and more." He kissed the top of your head and held you, slowly rocking you and whispering in your ear, "I'm so glad to hear you say that, kitten. I'm the luckiest man in the world."  
You giggled and rubbed your eyes; "W-wow... that's a first." You couldn't help but keep giggling now.  
He laughed softly with you, those warm hands keeping you safe and sound. Soon you felt the wave of self-loathe draw back, almost like pushed away by Brian's curls falling all around you like a cover. "What must-- what must I do for you?" You spluttered out. You had absolutely no idea what kind of things a sugar baby did, to be honest. Except, well, sex.  
"Must? You must not do anything. I'd be honoured if you'd let me just caress your pretty hair, kitten." he sounded so serious - so keen on making you understand he didn't want to force you. "But since you obviously feel some attraction to me... You can decide when to give yourself over to me. If you ever want. I'd just be happy to see you prancing around my living room while I strum on my Red Special, baby."  
The thought of that scenario had you blushing like a school girl. Just you and him together, acting like a couple, but no pressure to be had. You nodded at this, it was something you could picture so easily. "I think that would be nice. I think... I think it's perfect..." you said happily, interlocking your fingers with his.  
He couldn't explain it but you holding his hand like that made his heart soar in a way that hadn't in a long time. He took his other hand, lightly patting your head and petting your hair oh so gently. You closed your eyes as he asked: "I think it's only fair I take you and show you your new home. What do you say?"  
You nodded and sat up, finishing your hot cocoa. You saw him glance at your lips and blushed. He tilted his head. "May I kiss you?" He asked, and you felt like a fucking princess. You nodded again, blood rushing in your ears as he leaned forward and pressed his soft lips to yours. A chaste, slow kiss, lips against lips. And fuck, you heard him hum. He pulled back with a huge grin, and when you were ready he held out a hand to have you take it and follow him outside, after he payed for your beverages. You shyly kept a hand on his arm, almost tripping over your feet everytime he looked at you and smiled. And fuck, he did that a lot.  
You two got in your car, and once he began driving, he couldn't help but keep his hand on the console, open for you to take and hold. You weren't heartless, you took it and held it as if your life depended on it. He couldn't help but squeeze your hand carefully, almost as if he was scared he would hurt you. Finally you two arrived and Brian looked to you with a smile. "So..." he started nervously, "what do you think about your new home?"  
As if he had to fucking ask. You were in love with it. It was so elegant yet minimal, with some over the top extravagance. The garden, you could tell was positively beautiful and well taken care of. It all looked and felt like Brian.  
You smiled. "I'm in love" you said. He nodded, fumbling for his keys. He opened the door, letting you slip in the spacious living room. "We can arrange for the move tomorrow. Bring all your stuff here."  
"Sure" you answered, twirling around. It was so full of light, giant windows overlooking the garden, the soft smell of clean floors all around.  
"Where do you wanna sleep? I have a guests' room if sleeping with me is too much." He had such a cute look in his eyes... You were smitten.  
"I... Can I see your room?"  
There was something in him that lit up. You couldn't explain it just yet but he almost seemed excited and happy you wanted to see his room. It didn't seem malicious or sexual, but rather the hope you would trust him. He took your hand and walked up the stairs with you, pushing open a large wood door to show off his master bedroom. It was huge and so homely, despite it being dripping in red and black accents with a mix of a nice wood finish. The bed looked huge and comfortable, covered in red satin sheets. He cleared his throat as you stared at the Red Special that at the moment was posed by his bed. "If you want to sleep in here tonight to try it out-"  
You turned. "I don't think I have to try it out."  
You dragged your hand up one of the canopy posts of the bed. He tilted his head in a half bow, watching you roam his room. You felt like in a dream, almost fearing that you could wake up at any moment and lose everything, suddenly. But you didn't wake up.  
You gently sat on the side of the bed, enjoying how soft it was, and looked up at him. Brian was leaning against the door, smiling wide when he saw you looking at him. He was just so happy you were trusting him. "Really nice bed" you said, flushing at the thought of being taken on it. Well, fuck, your mind was a fucking pervert.  
"You wanna go back to your place to collect your things for today? Maybe you have to study a little bit..." he said, not knowing where your mind had wandered.  
The thought of him touching you while you sat at the table or a desk, telling you to keep yourself focused as you studied. That was all you could think of. You kicked yourself for being so driven by those thoughts but just smiled at him. "I do have a couple of things i need to grab. I-if you don't mind taking me back to get them?"  
He shook his head "Not at all, princess. Anything you need."  
Had you been standing, your knees would have buckled at that sentence alone. You almost wanted to stall for time to recoup, but you really didn't want to make Brian wait. You stood and confidently made your way over to the man. When you thought you were just fine he tipped your chin with one finger and placed a soft kiss to your lips.  
This time, your knees did give in, and he laughed as he ran a hand around your waist, keeping you up. "Falling at my feet?" He asked with a smile, "how very kind."  
You flushed and looked away, but he just placed a soft kiss under your ear and you melted again in his arms. He looked down at you and shook his head. "Gosh, this skirt is really, really pretty. I know I've already told you but I adore it."  
He said, taking the hem in his hand. He lifted it slightly, not enough to expose you but enough. to make you feel as if he could. You trembled in his arms but he let the hem slip between his fingers, guiding you back downstairs, to his car. He seemed phisically unable to keep his hands off you. You loved it.  
You got to your apartment safely, still holding hands with Brian the entire time. You looked to him and clicked your tongue "Now... my place might be a bit messy." He only chuckled and pressed a kiss to your forehead.  
"It's not a problem darling. Go on." You opened the door and let him peek inside. It really wasn't bad, the only bad thing was your papers and books from your studying sessions. Everything else just looked lived in and quaint. It was quite cute. You welcomed him in and mumbled, "I just have to grab those." You pointed to the books.  
He held up a hand. "Why don't I get them for you love? I wouldn't want you to fall down the stairs or something" he winked playfully.  
He took them down for you while you picked some clothes and a pajama for the evening. You turned with your little bag stuffed to see him balancing your textbooks like a magician. You laughed, a hand flying over your mouth, and he just faked a scowl.  
"Don't be a bad girl!" He said, getting out and letting you close the door.  
Wow. That did things to your poor panties. You hoped it didn't show, but from the way your hand trembled when closing the door, you were so so sure you were obvious. He didn't say anything else, just walking next to you and dropping your stuff in his car. He was turning the engine on when he spoke again.  
"Did you enjoy me calling you a bad girl?"  
You bit your lip and looked away, feeling a bit shy but wanting to play coy.  
"Maybe just a little bit." You heard a huff come from him.  
"A little bit." He said, a smile on his face. "By the way your face got all red I'm surprised you weren't falling at my feet again."  
Your cheeks betrayed you again with a deep blush. He rubbed it with his thumb. "There it is. It looked just like that."  
You hid your face and he couldn't help but pet your hair. "Don't be so shy, princess. If you like certain things, you can tell me. Like I said, everything is about you." He hummed as he pressed a kiss to your cheek.  
"I-- maybe. I'd like... I'd like if you..." You tried, but words wouldn't come out.  
"You'd like what, princess?" He encouraged you.  
"If you'd make me sit on your lap while I study. And- and touch me and forbid me to come until I've studied-- ohmygod" you blabbered, your heart thumping like crazy.  
"That can definitely be arranged, babygirl." He murmured. You peeked at him through your hands and you saw him apparently focusing on the road but, fuck, the tent in his trousers was betraying him.The thought ran in your mind. /I've made daddy hard/. And damn if you weren't wet as hell, too.  
He finally parked and stole a glance to you, before beckoning you to come out.  
"Come on, babygirl, you must study. Let's go upstairs."  
A cloud of lust rained over you. You let out a soft huff before nodding and following your daddy inside and upstairs. He opened the door to the bedroom once again, motioning you to go in before he did once again.  
Oh god, this was happening... you walked in, head down as you carried some of your books and shuddered when you felt him pass you to sit at a desk. He sat in the chair, opening his coat and patting his lap.  
"Come on, Y/N. No time to be shy. You have to study." You pressed your thighs together before slowly walking to the man. You sat on one of his thighs, gasping at how his bulge was already rubbing against your backside. He spread your legs ever so slightly and hummed; "Such a good girl, obeying daddy. You love to be given orders, don't you?"  
You were full on trembling by now. Your face was bright red and your hand fiddling with your books. "Yes, daddy" you said, voice shaky. This was hot - better than what you'd ever thought it would be. Something was coiling in your lower belly, and it just got worse when Brian lifted your skirt, having you press down on him more directly, only your panties against his trousers. You could feel his bulge against you, and it was really not helping. He gripped your hips to haul you a little higher, making you sit more comfortably.  
"Well, what are we waiting for, princess? Get to study."  
You nodded quickly as you opened up one of your books and tried your damned best to let the words sink in. Of course, they weren't in the slightest, with the man of your dream's bulge rubbing up against you. He almost knew it was hell for you already, because his hand slowly began moving to your inner thigh, giving small little drags of his dull nails against your skin. You had to fight back against all natural urge to close your thighs and moan. This just made said thighs tremble and look so pathetic under May's watch. He rested his chin on your shoulder, kissing your neck very carefully and whispering: "You're positively trembling, kitten. What are you reading, that's got you all worked up?"  
"No" you whispered, trying to seem like you were reading your book. "It's... It's you, daddy" you said, and heard him hum.  
"Me?" He repeated.  
"Your hands" you answered, "your hands--fuck!" You yelped, because without any warning he had pressed his hand right between your legs. You felt him slowly caress you over your panties, his long, elegant hand warm against you - and you were burning up.  
"You should focus on your reading. Can't pass your exams if you don't study." He teased. You almost wanted to tell him to fuck off, but God only knew what fucking torture he was gonna pass you through if you did. So you just bent your head over your book, looking at the first sentence. /In this chapter the author will.../ You read. And he didn't let you go any further, because he hummed out a happy: "You're all wet for me."  
You whimpered, biting your lip as you replied, "Y-yes I am, daddy."  
He kept rubbing between your legs, letting his middle finger slide and tap the wet spot that was forming on your panties. "I like that a lot, baby girl. I like that I can say one word and it absolutely ruins you."  
You bit your lip harder, not wanting to make any more noises to motivate him. But you soon learned he didn't need noises. He slid your panties to the side and sighed into your neck as he slid a finger through your folds. In seconds his finger was soaked in wetness and he couldn't help but slowly grind against you. "You're such a naughty girl, letting me do this while you study. Tell me, sweet Y/N, what have you learned so far?"  
"Absolutely nothing" you huffed out, "I'm sorry, daddy..."  
He shushed you. "This time, we'll let it slide. I'm loving touching you like this too much. You're so soft down here, you know?" his finger kept sliding against you, making you let out little sounds. "Young, pretty thing" he cooed, "my baby." He wrapped his other arm around your waist, pulling you flush to his chest. "Keep this shirt up." He ordered you, and you took the hem in your hands, lifting it.  
The sight of his calloused fingers there, down between your legs was almost too much.  
"You can speak, princess. You can tell me how that feels."  
"I-it feels so good daddy." You whimpered as you arched your back and stared down at his hand. He clicked his tongue.  
"Just good? Come on baby. With the way that you're getting wet, it must feel much more than 'so good'." His fingers slid upwards to find your clit. "If that's just so good, then how does this feel?"  
Before you could think his fingers began circling your clit and his mouth placed open mouth kisses to your neck. Your head threw itself back onto his shoulder as you moaned loudly. He couldn't help but laugh and make you look back down at what he was doing to you.  
"Ah ah ah, I want you to look at what I'm doing to you, little girl. Show you the pleasure you're feeling."  
You whimpered quite pathetically but obeyed, looking down. It was so embarassing, but somehow so good, too. He was skilled, he just knew where to touch. With the help of your wetness, he slid his finger from folds to clit, pressing sweetly down. His other hand came on your hip, caressing you, slowly climbing up, sneaking under your cardigan and palming your breast over your shirt. "Enjoying yourself?" He asked, seeing how focusedly you were watching his hands. You looked directly at him for the first time and wow. He was flushed too, curls all over the place, his neck all red. And you, only you were having this effect on him. On Brian fucking May.  
The mere thought made your heart thunder in your ears but the only response you could bring yourself to make was: "Just about as much as you are." He found that utterly precious. He chuckled and his cheeks couldn't help but heat up a bit more.  
"You're just too beautiful and perfect for me not to enjoy you." He damn near growled, his hand on your breast now massaging you. You wanted to hide your face but your hands held up your shirt...  
He whispered against your skin. "God the things I could do to you... The things I wish I could.." he slid his fingers down to your entrance, daring to slide them in, "This will just have to do, won't it, princess?"  
You yelped, the feeling suddenly so much. You could feel every callus of his fingers inside you, very carefully pumping in and out of you. You whimpered, and he just kissed your neck, his breath hot on your skin.  
"It's amazing, daddy" you managed, "you're amazing..." His breath caught, and he pushed his fingers deeper in. He was treating you like you were made of glass - and you were loving it. His other hand left your breasts and slid down to circle your clit.  
"Oh, princess... When you'll give me permission... I'll take you so many times you'll forget your name." His voice was pure lust dripping in your ear, making you closer and closer to your release by the second.  
Brian knew just how close you were getting, it wasn't hard to not feel you contracting around his fingers ever so slightly. He wanted to hear you, see you, and feel you come undone underneath him. It was bordering from a want to an unbridled primal need. He pumped his fingers just barely faster, groaning as he whispered in your ear: "Are you almost there, my love? Thinking about all the things I could do to you?"  
You nodded quickly and moaned, "D-Daddy! I'm going to - aah- I can't stop!" Good. Brian didn't want you to. He urged you: "Come on kitten, just a little push off the edge. Daddy's got you, he swears it."  
He curled those damn fingers and you lost it - cumming hard on his fingers. He kept touching you, helping you through you orgasm, whispering sweet words in your ear. You sobbed out his name, your own voice unrecognizable, feeling yourself burn all over, from your deep core to your tiptoes. When he saw you relax back on his chest, he ever so gently pulled his fingers out, drawing a little gasp out of you.  
"What a good girl. The best" he said, his clean hand pushing your panties down, so they wouldn't get dirtied up.  
"Oh, crap, I probably messed up your trousers--!" You yelped, hands covering your mouth.  
"Very hot, if you ask me" he simply said, and helped you up. Your legs were trembling, and his help was appreciated. "Let's clean you up. And get me into clean trousers."  
"You... You don't have to worry about me". He looked to you and cupped your jaw. "I might not have to but you never have to worry and think I don't want to. Because I do." He kissed your forehead and then your lips carefully, before picking you up and taking you to the bathroom.  
"How about a nice hot bath, my dear?" He asked, "and then we can get you into your pajamas and off to bed." He nuzzled your nose, setting you on the edge of the tub. "How does that sound to you?"  
You giggled, feeling unbelievably happy, and nodded. He turned on the water, taking a towel and gently wiping between your legs. It was such an intimate gesture, somehow more intimate than having just cummed over his fucking pants. He tossed the towel in the sink when he was done, and gestured to you. "You can-- can undress." He almost looked shy. You, in a burst of bravery, pulled off cardigan and shirt, feeling his eyes on your bra, which you unclasped too, and shyly slid off. You pulled down your skirt too, and suddenly it dawned on you that you were standing naked in front of him. You looked up, and he was drinking the sight of you in. You just - a little awkwardly - slid into the tub, rejoycing at the warm water.  
"Good girl" he said, gathering your clothes in his arms, similing softly.  
Every time he said that damn phrase you felt your cheeks burn bright red. You giggled and hid yourself. He kissed the top of your head. "I'm going to go put these in the wash and bring you back your pajamas. Don't be naughty while I'm gone" he joked.  
You replied back: "I don't think I can handle being naughty for the rest of the night, daddy."  
He laughed as he left the room. You couldn't help but take tour time alone to think about how the hell you even got here. Just from some spur of the moment party your friend had? It all seemed too good to be true to you. But yet you didn't care if it was. You had Brian May and he had you.  
You slid under the water and let it wash over you, relaxing your poor sore body. You heard him come in and silently put your pajamas there for you, getting out again. You emerged and got out of the water, wrapping yourself in a huge towel to dry up. Your own face, just as shoked as you, looked in the mirror as you got your clean pajamas on, and dried your hair best you could. When you were ready, you got out of the bathroom and went upstairs, to the bedroom. You saw Brian turning the pages of a little book, reading glasses on, tucked in bed.  
"There you are, girl. Nice pajamas." He said, and you looked down at your simple red fuzzy pajamas, the top with a picture of a reindeer on. You laughed under your breath, slipping in the bed with a little shyness.  
You got under the covers with him, immediately snuggling up to him and mumbling: "Whatcha reading?"  
He blushed and replied "My own book actually." You giggled and took his hand. "Oh that's too cute!"  
He looked down at you, his arm draping around you. "I thought i was the one who was supposed to make you blush?"  
You just booped his nose. "Where's the fun in that? Sometimes daddy blushes and it's cute!"  
He smiled, taking his glasses off. "Don't get to cocky, now. Or I'll know how to make you behave."  
You smiled shyly. "Okay, daddy." And just snuggled closer, closing your eyes.  
"Goodnight, princess" he said, and you were fast off


	2. Chapter 2

When you woke up, he was there, almost like he hadn't moved, reading his book still. You yawned, attracting his attention.   
"Oh, here she is!" He chirped adorably. He waited for you to wake up properly and then rummaged under the bed for a moment.  
"Got you this, baby" he said, handing you a little package.  
You were still a bit groggy from your sleep, yawning once more and shaking the rectangular package.  
"Hmm... what's inside?" You whispered mostly to yourself. But he heard you.   
He replied: "Well now, if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise."  
You blushed in embarrassment but regardless you didn't hear anything really rattling. Perhaps it was clothes. You pulled the bow off of the box and opened it to reveal a beautiful pink bra. It was completely see through with little flowers where your nipples would show. Underneath it was the same sort of bra but now in black.  
He hummed "I saw it and I thought you would like a set. Those panties you wore last night gave me a couple of ideas." You blushed deeply as he continued, "Oh and don't worry, they come with panties. But you have to be good and earn those." He winked.  
You just stood there with the lacy bras in your hands, face flushed.  
"Oh, aren't you an adorable babygirl" he said, cupping your face and bringing his lips to yours. His kiss was soft and quick, hands running in your sleep messed-up up hair.  
"Keep what you were doing yesterday up and you'll earn those panties in no time." He whispered in your ear, before wrapping his arms around you. Your heart was hammering in your ears as you let Brian cuddle you for some lovely minutes.  
Then he got up to shower. As he was gone, you picked up your phone and saw a text from Lucy. 'girllll if youre fucking bRIAN MAY im screaming" it said. You snapped a pic of Brian's gift and sent it to her with the caption 'maybeso.jpg', snickering like crazy. She sent you a picture of herself faking surprise, and you were suddenly filled with a deep happiness.  
The fact that you were with Brian really had you in your feelings.  
But the fact that he wasn't ashamed of you telling anyone was amazing. From what you knew of, most sugar daddies were usually the emotionally distant type. Brian was emotionally open to you, and in such a short amount of time. You couldn't help but look at the texts over and over again before giggling to yourself. "What's got you all giddy?" He asked as he stood in the doorway.  
You blushed and said: "Would it be cheesy to say you? Even though its true?"  
He smiled wide "Not at all."  
You hugged the pillow, and the gesture must have looked particularly cute to Brian, because he quickly made his way to the bed, and basically wrapped himself around you.  
His hands came to rest on your hips, warm and reassuring, and you couldn't help but lean onto his shoulder. "Today I'm busy with the animal charity" he said, and you almost pouted, "I'll come back only in the evening, I'm afraid..." You nodded, trying to seem adult and responsible. "I'll study for my exams then."  
"Yeah, study for real, though, not like yesterday." He laughed. The memory made you blush all over.  
He felt the heat and held you a bit closer, hands now rubbing your hips lovingly. "I just wanted you to know so that you don't have to worry about where I am all day." He tipped your head to look at him "But just know if something happens and you need me, give me a call. I'll try to do the best I can with the distance between us." You smiled a little and nodded.  
"I appreciate it, but I'd hate to distract you on the phone with your charity work. I should be ok." You rubbed his chest, "T-thank you for reassuring me, though. I've never really had anyone reassure me about anything before."  
He squeezed you lightly in his arms.. "I just don't want you to be frightened around me, my love." You felt goosebumps rise on his chest at your touch, making you wanna absolutely die that you had such an effect on him as he did on you.  
You smiled and just snuggled closer to him, taking in all you could before he had to get up. You had heard of negative sugar daddies experiences... But, fuck, he wasn't one of those.  
He was so sweet, and delicate, and he wasn't pressing you into anything...  
"Time to go, for daddy" he said, and this time you really pouted, turning to face him. He laughed at your pout, and kissed your lips softly. "Come on, babygirl. Don't be mad, I couldn't stand it." He said. He had just said he had to go, but he seemed unable to let you go. In the end, he got up and you looked, starstruck, as he pulled on a shirt and clean trousers, and a black sweater. He whipped a red scarf around his neck.  
"Looking good" you purred, and he just turned and winked.  
He placed one last kiss to your lips before saying his goodbyes to you and walking out the door. You only wished you could follow him out for one last kiss, but running out in the cold in your pajamas didn't seem the smartest choice. Perhaps another day.  
You got up out of the bed, albeit reluctantly, and made your way back to the desk where your books were. Sitting in the chair without Brian underneath you honestly made you feel so small. You couldn't help but smile to yourself at the silly thought that he would probably need to be like your booster seat sometimes. You leaned on your fist and began to study, this time actually soaking in every bit of knowledge you could. You ate lunch quickly when it was time, and actually studied even in the afternoon - making maps, repeating definitions.  
You were so caught up in your study that didn't hear the door opening. Unknown to you, Brian leaned on the door of the bedroom, looking with fond eyes at you, studying like such a good girl.  
"Seems interesting" he suddenly said. You yelped and whipped your head, flushing a little. He was taking off his coat, similing, his curls all messed up by the winter wind. "I was studying" you said, a little stupidly. Of course he knew that, you told yourself. But his smile just widened.  
"I saw. A very diligent student." He praised, putting his hands on your shoulders.  
You leaned your head on his hands, despite them being cold to the touch. You kissed them ever so slightly in hopes of warming them at least slightly. He began to massage your shoulders, making start to melt underneath him.  
"Have you taken any breaks, baby girl?" You sighed and leaned back in the chair.  
"I took a lunch break." He stopped his hands and peered down at you. "That's it?" You nodded, hoping you didn't upset him. He lifted a hand up to stroke your hair.  
"Well, why don't you and I get up and get out to a nice dinner then? Or maybe I can make one for you? You deserve it." You were flattered at his offer, but he was the one who had been outside all day. He had to be freezing still.  
"You just came back... I wouldn't want you to take a cold," you said, "but cooking with you sounds like the dream." He chuckled. "Then get up from this chair and help me."  
You were only too happy to comply, leaving the study behind. He guided you in the kitchen, his hands never leaving you, wheter whey were on your back or shoulder. "So, what should we cook?" he said, rubbing his hands together.  
"Something easy... I'm not a pro." You said, feeling a little unadequate.  
"A pasta?" He asked, "so this old vegetarian can eat with you." You nodded, "Sure!"   
He smiled and pulled out a couple of aprons, putting one on himself. He looked so adorable.  
He noticed you stealing glances before you both even began cooking. It was adorable to him how you seemingly loved everything he could possibly do. He smiled and put a hand on your waist.  
"So, we're making pasta." He said with a happy chirp to his voice. There were a lot of things he coultdnt eat with you, but the fact his first meal with you was one he could, made him actually a bit excited. "What do you want to be in charge of darling? Sauce, pasta?"  
You rubbed your arm nervously, not wanting to accidentally mess anything up. "Is just the pasta ok? I don't want to make any mistakes."  
"Don't worry, babygirl." He said, "I'll set up the sauce. You know, I used to be the one doing the sauce even in the old days. Roger couldn't be trusted in the kitchen, Freddie couldn't be bothered. And Deaky just didn't care." He laughed, and you felt your heart soar at him sharing such memories with you. He quickly set up the tomato sauce while you filled a pot with water, sprinkling in salt and putting it to boil.  
You were looking at the water, not knowing what to do, when you felt him move and come up behind you, hands on the kitchen counter and body pressed against yours. His being taller than you made it possible for him to basically engulf you, and god, he was rubbing slowly but clearly against your ass.  
You couldn't help but bite your lip. You kept telling yourself perhaps he wasn't doing it on purpose, but he had his hands planted firmly in front of you. You knew what he was doing and so did he.  
You felt his face delve downwards your neck and bury itself in there, making your ask, an obvious whimper in your voice: "W-what's the occasion?"   
He hummed and moaned so clearly in your ear, "I missed you so much today." He had been gone for a while, but the fact that he even missed you still shocked you. He sighed, "Forgive me, I know I shouldn't but I just feel so addicted to you." He looked up, trying to put his focus towards grabbing a spoon for you to stir the pasta with once it was time.  
You felt your poor legs tremble. He was addicted... Addicted to you. And your body was answering his own. You shifted your legs together, feeling damp already. Fuck. "Tell me if I can touch you, princess. Wouldn't want to force you." He said, his voice soft and lovely. You just nodded furiously, and he hummed as he put the pasta in the water. He put the spoon in your hand. "Stir it" he said, voice low, "focus on that. Let's see how you keep up." You were so sure you were gonna fuck this up, but took the spoon nonetheless.  
You did as you were told but still gasped when you felt Brian's hand slide up your pajama shirt. He placed a hand over your breast, letting out a slight shiver from actually being able to touch you there. His other hand played with the waistband of your lounge pants, which made your hand tremble in excitement. If what he had in store was anything like it was last night, you had a hard time coming for you. He really wasted no time, his large hand now massaging your breast delicately as he Practically shoved down your pants and panties both. You gasped loudly and looked down, causing him to tense up "Are you alright? Was that too rough?"  
You had to take a moment before answering a shaky "It's perfect..."   
He pulled slightly at your nipple as if in reward, making you arch into his touch. His other hand lost no time and cupped you over your panties, delicate yet dominating. You kept slowly stirring the water, and he let out a soft laugh at how focused you were trying to be. "Such a good girl," he purred, "lovely thing. Trying so hard to make daddy proud?" You nodded and he kissed you in the soft spot where neck and collarbone connected. You sighed, and almost dropped the spoon in the water.   
"Come here, it's dangerous if you stay so close to that boiling water." He said, actually pulling you off the burners. He pressed you against the kitchen counter, quickly switching off the gas before focusing on you only. "How do you feel about being eaten out, princess?"  
Truth be told none of this had ever happened to you before, so you couldn't give a solid answer honestly. But the want to try it out was like a fire in your belly. You took a deep breath, wanting to be honest.  
"I haven't b-been eaten out before, daddy." You admitted, "b-but I w-wouldn't mind trying."  
His eyes sparkled at that. He was going to be the first one to bring you pleasure that way, and unbeknownst to him he was already the first to bring you pleasure last night. He kissed your lips feverishly before his lips found solace in kissing their way down your jaw and neck. He wanted to take his time with you, build up the tension.  
He slowly reached for the apron, untying it, slipping it off you. He took a moment to look at you - panties and trousers shoved down, only your pajama shirt on, face flushed and lips parted. Your hands were gripping the counter like your life depended on it. He smiled as he slid your shirt off too - you only too eager to help - and pressed a soft kiss between your breasts, trailing a line of sweet kisses down your chest. When he couldn't bend anymore, he slowly kneeled before you, hands on the back of your knees as he kissed your belly and your hip. You let out a soft moan, feeling him so close to your core, unbelievably exposed to him.  
His brown eyes peered up to look at you, loving the sounds he could have you make. There he was, right above your core, but instead of giving that the attention you were begging for, he placed his lips on your inner thigh. You whined desperately, your leg hooking itself behind his back as he trailed open mouth kisses oh so dangerously closer. You whined, "Daddy, please" and just like there was a switch turned on, he buried his face between your legs, tongue giving you a hungry lick as if he was starving to taste you. It wasn't even on an incredibly senstive part of you, but it was enough to make your head toss back and moan so loud you swore it echoed throughout the house.  
He hummed against you, making it reverberate through you, and his hands delicately caressed your thighs. His tongue flickered against you, this time pressing down more, lower, parting your folds. He drew back slightly, looking up, and damn him - you could see his lips wet with you.  
"Taste so good, babygirl, so good." He said, and you lowered one hand, caressing his curls. He leaned into the touch, diving right back in between your legs. His hands came up and he parted your folds with his thumbs, exposing you even more to his hungry mouth. He licked a stripe up to your clit, those damn hands ever so slowly teasing your poor flesh.  
"Are you enjoying this?" he asked, looking up, "tell your daddy you're enjoying it. Because he is, he is loving it."  
Truth was you were surprised you could still breathe from the hot coil bunching up in your stomach. You passed through words and ideas in your head that you could give him.  
But the only thing your brain could spit out was: "I fucking love it, daddy. You feel incredible."   
He licked his lips, loving your choice of words. "That's what I love to hear, girl. I'm so glad." He smiled at you and you knew it was genuine. But you couldn't see it for more than a second because he found himself between your legs once more. His tongue, once very elegant and slow, almost agonisingly so, was now moving in quick little flicks. You honestly couldn't tell what was worse, they both felt so teasing. It didn't help that his thumb had found your clit and was just teasingly rubbing it in circles, barely pressing down.  
You heard yourself whimper, your hips out of control giving a little thrust against his mouth. He pinched your thigh.  
"No funny games, princess," he scolded you, "you're getting it with my pace."   
You nodded, "I'm so sorry, daddy, I couldn't stop--" he placed a kiss on your folds.  
"I know, little thing, I know. But now be still, alright?" You nodded once more, and with a soft 'good' he slid his tongue lower, lower and fuck, right inside you, twisting it as his thumb kept working you up. His other and ran to give your ass a squeeze, almost like he wanted to touch you everywhere at the same moment, like he couldn't stop. He started slowly fucking you with his tongue, very carefully, knowing you hadn't done this before.  
Your hips wanted to badly to move, perhaps you had been too self indulgent to yourself when fantasies like this came. But honestly you didn't care, you sort of like being told what to do by Brian in reality, but you liked being his good girl a lot more. You hand kept itself in his silver curls as his tongue curled upward ever so slightly, testing the waters to what he could do and couldn't do just yet. His thumb decided to get a little braver and press down ever so gently to test you. 'Good girl', he couldn't help but praise in his head when you didn't thrust forward. You were learning so quickly... it was kind of hot, if he was honest.  
You didn't know, but he found your smell, your taste dizzying. His thumb kept teasing you as his tongue dipped inside you again, and again. You mewled, your foot curling against his back, and his free hand caressed your leg. He switched his tongue and hand - now he was pushing his digit delicately inside you, as his lips sucked on your throbbing clit.  
"Daddy--" you whimpered, hands buried in his cloud-soft curls.  
"What is it, princess?" he asked, finger never stopping fucking you.  
"You're so good, I'm so close..." You said, flustered.  
He smiled. "You're such a good girl. Learn so fast, let me do anything to you."  
"I never thought it would feel so good..." You said. His eyes widened suddenly, "Do you mean-- yesterday... You had never been touched like that?"  
You shook your head "No. Never. You're the first one." You panted heavily and ran your hand through his incredible hair "I wouldn't want it any other way, daddy." That statement alone made Brian want to absolutely kiss you and take you right then and there. It was so genuinely sweet and so... you. He felt you start to tighten around him once more and with a curl of his fingers you were his. You came with a gasp and a trail of desperate moans that mixed in with the calling of his name. You couldn't help yourself and he couldn't help but watch your every move and listen to every beautiful note that dripped from your lips.  
He helped you through your orgasm, sweetly, and kept pumping his fingers in and out, slowly, as you came down from your high. He pulled his fingers out, fucking licking them before your eyes, as his tongue came down to lick you clean. Your legs weren't holding up for much longer, and he could see it from how they trembled. He cleaned you up and got back on his feet, kissing you as soon as he could. You tasted yourself on his lips and you would have lied if you said you didn't like it.  
"Now that I got my appetizer, we can cook our pasta." He said, making you blush. His appetizer... Fuck. You wrapped your arms around him and he pulled your panties and trousers back up.  
"Do you mind staying topless for me, babygirl?" he asked with a wink as he turned the burners back on.  
You shook your head quickly and he couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "Good girl."  
The rest of the cooking went perfectly. You sat right next to the noodles, not being able to handle standing up obviously, and kept an eye on them for Brian as he prepared the sauce. You would catch him every so often staring at you, but he would never look away blushing when you did. Always smiling and looking you in the eye. It did wonders for your self esteem, not that you really had any positively. It was a sad truth, but you genuinely felt that your time with Brian was already going to change that very soon.  
"Go to the table, babygirl, here it's ready." He said, one hand sliding on your naked back. You sat in your chair with a soft huff, and leaned on your fists as you looked at him setting your plates up. He turned and placed them on the table, making sure you got the one with most sauce, and sat down in his chair. In a burst of bravery, you held out a hand. "Wait..." You said, and he just looked awestruck as you plopped down on his lap. "I like this chair better" you whispered. He let out a genuine laugh and picked up some noodles on the fork, pushing it towards your mouth. You took the bite and hummed at the taste as he took some too, his free hand on your side, against your warm skin.  
Honestly, this was heaven, domestic bliss you thought they called it. It wasn't conventional but frankly, who cared? You were happy for the first time in a long long time. You and Brian ate, taking time to talk about your day between the forkfuls of the delicious pasta. Before you knew it the plate was finally clean but you two were still sitting and talking. You stretched and leaned back on hia shoulder, reaching up to kiss his cheek. "Thank you for dinner, daddy." You said in a sweet voice that made him smile and boop your nose.  
"Thank you for being my little helper. You're just the best little girl I could ask for."  
You giggled, feeling maybe for the first time truly, really cute. You turned in his lap, pressing your chest against his, and wrapped your arms around his neck as he held you tight. You kissed his neck and he sighed, in bliss. "I really like being with you, daddy." You whispered, your voice a little shaky. "And I really like that you like that" he joked, but the message was true, you could feel it. He caressed your hair before giving you a little pat on your butt. "Come on, let this old man go to bed." He said, and you were quick in standing up, your obedience making his heart thump faster.  
He took your hand and brought you to your bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Christmas Gift or Hannukkah gift or just a gift for you! 💞😘

"Now, just a second... Sit on the bed," he said, "you've been good, so you deserve the second part of your gift."  
You tilted your head, but suddenly you remembered what he meant when he reached into the closet and took out a small box, handing it to you.  
You opened it and gave him a shy smile as you held up the matching lace panties. They were adorable honestly, a little flower on the front of them just like the bras. You could tell he was eager in wanting to see you try them on by the way he bit his lip.  
You stood up and reached up to kiss your lover, whispering: "Would you like to see how they fit before we go to bed? Just a quick peek..."  
He huffed out a chuckle, "Only if you want to."  
You didn't answer, just picked up also the bras, and sliding inside the bathroom. You heard him sit on the bed as you quickly took your trousers and panties off. You had already decided you wanted to try the black pair, so you slipped them on, careful.  
You had never felt so girly, so beautiful. You looked at yourself in the mirror and for a moment you could understand what Brian saw in you. You looked pretty, and the feeling filled you with such joy, because you'd always looked at yourself and thought you weren't as pretty as the others.  
But now... Now, who cared about the others? Brian wanted you.  
You slowly opened the bathroom door, coughing slightly. He turned to look at you, and his jaw dropped.  
You stood on your tiptoes, giving him a little twirl. "So? You like?"  
He just nodded, stuttering, "I- I love. God, you're so stunning." You giggled and bit your lip, walking over to him and putting your hands behind your back.   
"Thank you, daddy. I really like it. I feel pretty."  
He placed a hand on your side ever so gently "And you should, God, you should. You should feel beautiful all of the time."  
You noticed the tent in his pants but honestly he didn't seem to care about it. He only seemed interested in drinking you in, physically and emotionally. You blushed and his your face.  
"You're staring" you teased.  
"You blame me?" he said, placing a kiss on your belly.  
"Daddy..." You began, an idea making its way in your head, "you're... You need me to... Do anything for you?" You said, your heart thumping like crazy. He furrowed his brows in confusion, but your quick glance to his groin had him understand.  
He looked up, shrugging, trying to play it off. "If you want, sweetheart." He said, his hands slightly trembling on you.  
"I-- I want you, daddy." You murmured. You were so sure, you wanted to thank him properly. And honestly, you wanted him to take you.  
His eyes widened at your proclamation. "Baby, are you sure? I don't... I mean I don't want you to say something you'll regret later."  
You shook your head and replied: "Brian," you said seriously, wanting him to know that you meant it, "I love everything you've done for me, but what's more, I love everything about you." You kissed him, "I want you to take me. Please. It would be such an honor."  
Brian was shaking; he couldn't believe what he was hearing, but he was just as glad that he was hearing it from you.  
He pulled you closer, eyes still glued to your face. "Alright, babygirl. Alright--" he said, more to himself than anything. He slowly got up, hands never leaving you, and spun you, making you hit the bed with your knees and fall on it.  
He was over you in a second, hands palming over your bra as he kissed hungrily your open mouth. You moaned into the kiss, and it just made him hungrier.  
He left you for a moment, diving in the nightstand table and pulling out a pack of condoms and a little bottle of lube.  
You couldn't believe this was happening, but you weren't afraid. You were... Ecstatic.  
You could tell Brian was excited himself, not just sexually, but to actually have that bond with you. It warmed your heart, honestly.  
He looked to you with nervous eyes and whispered, "Can never be too careful".  
He delved down for another kiss then moved to your chest, kissing what exposed flesh he could. You arched your back and let out a soft moan when he pulled down your bra with both hands. He peeked up at you and whispered; "M-may I?" with a soft tone to his voice. You nodded furiously.  
He slowly rolled the panties off you, and even if he had already seen you so exposed, it was as if this was the first time. You looked as he tapped your thigh, having you spread your legs further, and once you were settled on the bed he pulled off his trousers and shrugged his shirt off.  
You saw him fiddle with the hem of his underwear and reached for it, pulling it down for him. Brian kissed you as you did, his hard cock bouncing up against his belly. You bit your lip, and he just nuzzled your neck, sweetly. "Do you wanna..." He asked, gesturing to your hand. You barely nodded, and he brought your hand down, to wrap around his cock.  
You could have jumped from the sudden small moan Brian let out.  
He gulped and whispered: "S-sorry... You touching me just feels incredible." You just smiled and slowly moved your hand up his length, making him close his eyes. "How's this feel?" you asked, a touch of nerves in your voice.   
He nodded and sighed out, "So perfect, baby girl. God, I'm so lucky to have you." He came to his senses and took a deep breath, "I- I'm so sorry this is a-about you right now."  
You shushed him. "Let me make you feel good, daddy," you said, "you deserve it."  
He smiled, cheeks adorably pink, and you thightened your fist. He groaned against your neck, his hand playing with your soft breasts.  
He let you explore his body for some minutes, careful and lovely, your hand on him making his legs shake, then he pulled your hand away, kissing your knuckles as he did.  
He rolled on a condom and took a swipe of lube, hand softly massagging you between your legs, making sure he was still, always giving you pleasure. You were in bliss, having him all over you, so eager.  
The thought that he was getting you ready to claim your virginity was... Incredible. You let out a small mewl when he slid one finger inside you, coated in lube and your own wetness.  
He loved how sensitive you were to him. He gently curled his finger as he moved it back and forth oh so gently. You knew you could take it, but the fact that he was still so gentle with you meant the very most.  
Finally when he thought you were ready he added another finger, making you squirm and let out a couple of moans. Fuck, he was an expert at this... you couldn't help but buck your hips as his fingers moved faster.  
"Do you think you'll be ready for daddy soon, darling?" He asked, a playful tone to his beautiful voice.  
You nodded quickly "yes, sir."  
"Mhh, I like that." He said, and slid a third finger inside. You were properly stretched open now, and he could feel it.  
"Sir, please, daddy-" you whispered, and he clicked his tongue in appreciation, scissoring his fingers inside you, his thumb managing to rub at your clit, somehow. You arched again, in pure bliss.   
"Ready, babygirl? Ready for daddy's cock?" he almost growled, and you shivered.  
"I want it" you said, bravely looking right in his lust-blown pupils.   
"And you'll get it" he said, pulling his fingers out. You suddenly felt so empty, but the sight of Brian gripping his cock as he got closer to your opening was more than enough to make you forget anything else.  
You watched him with eager eyes as he guided himself to your opening and very gently rubbed before pushing in as much as he could without hurting you. You let out a small gasp, gripping the sheets of the bed as he groaned at how perfect you felt already.  
He braced himself on the bed, hand next to your face as he panted, "I'm going at your pace. I won't go in any farther until you're ready for it." His voice sounded rough and ragged but still so gentle.  
You whispered a thank you, laying a hand on his cheek. It took you a while but finally you nodded to him, signalling you were ready for a bit more and the bit more had you moaning like crazy.  
He was huge - or maybe it was just you being unexperienced, but he was filling you perfectly, thick and long. He leaned his elbows on either side of your head, looking in your eyes as he pushed down until the hilt. You felt as if he was tearing you apart, but it didn't hurt - it felt absolutely heavenly.   
"Fuck, princess, wow" he breathed out, still inside you, "you're tight..."  
You flushed crimson, looking down, but he clicked his tongue. "No, no, baby, look up. Look at your daddy." You shyly looked up, and he gave a first, soft thrust.  
You moaned out loudly, and he kissed your neck, hungry.  
You could feel him shaking above you, and god, it was killing you to know he was just as turned on by you as you were by him.  
He whispered, "Was that good?" And you nodded, wrapping your legs around his waist and moaning, "More, please. Daddy, it feels amazing."  
He thrusted once more, still gentle but this time having a bit more power behind it. You loved it and kept begging and begging for him to keep going.  
Finally he listened and started moving his hips. His lips kept themselves to your neck, not wanting to scare you with how loud he could be, but once your dug your fingers back into his hair he buckled under you and groaned.  
"Fuck you're so perfect, baby girl."  
You whined in answer, fingers entangled in his hair, mouth open and moans just dripping out of it. He was properly fucking you now, pulling out and back in again, you looser and looser but still tight around him - and you didn't know how much he loved it. You contracted around him when he angled a thrust perfectly, hitting you just right.  
"Daddyy--" you whimpered, "I'm yours, all yours..." you choked out, and he couldn't help but thrust a little faster, letting you hear just how much he was enjoying you. His moans were low and growly, sometimes he babbled out your name or tried to - one of his hands coming down to circle your clit.  
"You're so perfect. My tight little girl." He praised.  
You gasped and pulled your leg in tighter around him to push him in deeper. You continued to contract around him, only much tighter now with the attention on your clit.  
He groaned and pressed against your clit just a bit more, "How much do you want to cum for daddy, huh?" He asked, his voice laced with pride and lust.  
"Please, I really need it, please, please!" You begged, and he just kissed you, hot and open mouthed, tongue sliding in your mouth.  
As you parted, he rubbed on your clit faster, and whispered in your ear, "Cum screaming my name, princess."  
That was enough for you, and you clamped down on him, wildly arching your back and fucking yourself down on him, hands gripping his shoulders as you mewled, and came hard, his hand nicely helping you through it, moving fast against your core as he fucked you.  
As you were calming down, he suddenly pulled out and groaned a little louder than before, moaning your name as he came - he hadn't wanted to risk spilling inside you.  
You laid underneath him, panting heavily from your second orgasm for the day and your first orgasm ever from that act alone. Your legs felt a dull ache once you moved them but it didn't hurt, rather it felt good.  
Brian looked up from his own moment and took a deep breath, his smile wide as he looked at you. "God, you look positively beautiful" he said breathlessly.   
You blushed and looked away, whispering: "I probably look like a mess, really."  
He shook his head firmly "No. Like a goddess. I've never seen a more beautiful person in all of my life." The look in his eyes was genuine. He meant every single word.  
You pulled him down for a sweet kiss, which he gladly received, and you giggled against his lips.  
"Wow" you just told him, and he laughed happily, rolling off the condom and blindly reaching for something to wipe himself up with. "You were amaaazing" you said, hopping back down on the bed, feeling all snuggly and soft.  
"Mm, was I?" He smiled, and you nodded. "Thank you" he said simply, getting up on quite the shaky legs to take two pair of underwear.  
You frowned as he put one pair on and handed you the other.  
"You haven't got any more clean panties" he said, "oops... I've made you dirty them all up." You hid your face in the pillow, but yelped when you felt him quickly pressing a kiss on your butt. "Come on, baby" he cooed, "put daddy's underwear on."  
You looked at him and blushed but did as he asked. They weren't snug considering the fact that he was much much taller than you, but they werent loose either.   
They just felt... nice. he chuckled and covered his mouth as you sat on the bed in them  
"Dear god, you're absolutely adorable." He chirped.  
You hid your face and squeaked. "Noooo stop!" You cried out. He sat down next to you, wrapping his arms around you.  
"I absolutely won't! You're too cute to not shower in compliments, darling. And anyone who hasn't doesn't know what they're passing up on, do you hear me?"  
You peeked through your fingers, and he took the chance to kiss you, butterfly kisses on your face and lips.  
"You're stupid!" you laughed, "so stupid!" He laughed with you, pulling you down on the mattress with a soft 'oof'. You tried to jokingly escape his grip but he kept you tight, spooning you and kissing your neck.  
"Beautiful, beautiful girl," he praised, "you looked so delicious in lingerie. And when you told me I could take you... I was in bliss. And you were so amazing. Warm and soft."  
You blushed crimson. "Shut it-- oh my God, you can't say that..."   
"Why not?" He said sweetly, "I want to praise every part of you."  
"Doctor Brian May!" You squealed as he held you.   
"Ooh, maybe you could call me doctor in bed, one night!"  
You screamed and laughed, lightly hitting his chest. "You're such a romantic but such a little perv!" You joked. He snickered and placed another kiss to your neck. "You love both sides of me, don't lie."  
You sighed and pouted "I do, you're just a bit of a brat sometimes" you booped him. He hummed happily, hugging you closer. "Yes?" He said.  
"Yes" you confirmed, curling up against him. "My brat." You added, and he just nodded.  
"All yours, babygirl."


	4. Chapter 4

Brian had your hand in a vice grip as you walked to your parents front door. You giggled. "Bri, any tighter, I'll lose circulation." He gasped and looked down, loosening his grip.  
"Fuck! Im so sorry, Y/N." He said with a genuine sadness to his voice. You felt bad for your joke, knowing how nervous he was to attend your family's get together. You placed your hand on his cheek. "Hey, come on now it was just a joke. You're ok, honey."  
He took a deep breath, fluffing up his white curls with one hand. "I-i guess. How do I look?" You dyidnt even have to look at him.  
"Fuckable"   
He looked at you with wide eyes as you reached rhe door. He whispered to you: "I know that sometimes you like me to get into daddy mode, but please, I'm too nervous to even think."  
You knocked on the door, looking at his bright red button up (the sleeves flared a bit at the ends of course), black vest and black bell bottoms. "Alright, no little tricks, Brian. Mature time." You bit your lip with a giggle.  
He was about to reply when your mother opened the door, flinging her arms around you. "Y/N! How you've grown, my little girl!" She shouted, loud enough to have the whole neighbourhood hear. You laughed and hugged her back, while Brian stood quite awkwardly in the back. "Mom," you said, "he-- he is Brian." You were so scared of your mother's judgement, but you saw her eyes open wide and a giggly smile paint on her face as she welcomed him in, reminding him every two seconds that she was a huge fan. She ushered him inside and turned to you for a moment.   
"Y/N... Is he... Is he with you?" You looked down, ashamed. Not of him, but rather of yourself. You loved him, but everyone just saw you as his slutty girl, just in it for the money. "Yes..." You whispered, and your mom hugged you tight.   
"I just want you to be happy, Y/N. So happy. If he is what makes you happy..." You had almost tears in your eyes - but he had to meet the approval of the rest of the family yet. You ran to him, and found him sitting between your old aunts, who were chirping about how they were huge fans and about how handsome he looked. You pouted at him, jokingly.  
He smiled at you nervously, chuckling as he listened to them. You walked over once one of them got up to check on something in the kitchen and plopped yourself right next to him.   
"Wow, Brian May" you said, fake shock in your voice. He just chuckled "Hush now, not you too."  
You pat his chest and he saw it in your eyes that you wanted to make a joke oh so badly. But that smile, stern yet loving, had you biting your tongue.  
"I mean, I am a rather big fan, yknow. That is how we met." He just let out a chuckle before wrapping his arm around you. Before dinner, everyone got their chance to meet Brian, even your little cousins who begged he taught them to play guitar. It made you so incredibly happy to see he was being accepted and he seemed happy himself. No one even seemed to mind he was a bit older than you, either... you watched as he played around with your cousins, it all came so naturally to him. God, you were so in love with him, with his kindness.  
Your grandma called you all for dinner, and you took his hand to guide him to the dinner table. Your heart soared when you saw Brian's place had been set to be beside you. The appetizers came and went so fast, and you stuffed yourself, loving how your mom had made some vegetarian appetizers only for Brian. His eyes sparkled whenever he looked at you, in your pretty shining silver dress that he had bought for you as a reward to passing your exams with, for the first time, top marks. Under it, he had begged you to wear his favourite lingerie of yours - the pink one he had gifted for you first. You started to gingerly trace your foot up his leg, but when you saw him almost choke on a glass of wine, you smiled naughtily. He looked at you, but you faked being distracted by your little cousin's new toy.  
You little sneak... his brows furrowed and at that exact moment he wished he could pull you away and give you a stern talking to. But there he sat, now trying to find something to distract him. He knew one thing, he had to find a way to adjust his bulge in his trousers before he got up to do anything.  
Your foot kept sliding up and down his leg, making him run his hands through those white curls once again. It was so cute to you to see him get all hot from the slightest things. You also knew that when he got turned on enough, he had an incredible stutter. You smirked as you put your hand on his thigh.  
"Hey, Bri." You started "why don't you tell the story of how you made the Red Special? It's so interesting!"  
Everyone was intrigued now, he couldn't say no...  
"So, my fath-father" he started, and spluttered when your socked foot trailed up from his calf. He smiled and kept talking, "my father and I had t-the idea--" You were sure he was cursing you in his mind, but he stubbornly kept up talking, stuttering like crazy and his cheeks getting all flushed. You were hidden enough, so you suddenly cupped him above his trousers. He was taking a sip of wine, and almost spit it all out.  
"--and so we built my guitar." He finished, and glared at you, but you just purred an encouranging,  
"Yes, Brian... He's very skilled." He raised one eyebrow but couldn't say anything, drawn in a flurry of questions from all your parents. Oh, you were loving this.  
"And you just picked it up just like that?" Asked one of your uncles. You nodded quickly. "Oh yes, you'd be surprised. Brian is very good with his hands." You pressed the heel of your hand into his cock, making him grab at his knee under the table until his knuckles were white.  
He just smiled "I-I wouldn't say that.."  
You giggled and kept teasing him, physically and verbally "Don't be so modest" you said as you rubbed his calf slowly and rubbed his bulge, "You're very gifted, and in many ways. He can also sing!" You smirked and he couldn't help but think of all of the ways he was going to get you back.  
Dinner ended and while you wanted to stay a bit longer, you knew Brian had to be in the studio with the boys tomorrow. You two left after saying your goodbyes and headed to the car. Brian just smiled sweetly at you.  
"Well," he began "That was very nice. Your family is very lovely" he held your hand and you raised a brow. He was a lot more chipper than usual...  
"Thank you" you said, not knowing what was he about. His poor bulge was still there, untouched, but he acted like it didn't matter. He nodded, smiling, and you were a little disappointed, but you wouldn't let it show. You got to your car and he drove for a little, talking all about your funny little cousins, how your aunts were all over him... You almost pouted. Suddenly, in a quite silent road, he parked to the side and stopped the car. "Well" he said, clapping his hands. Then he turned, and his eyes were dark and wanton. You shivered.  
"Take off that dress, slut. You've made daddy very angry."   
Oh. Fuck. You thought. He was keeping it cool for the moment he could get you alone. You were hesitating, so he made a quick demanding gesture.  
"Come on," he said, "I told you, off with the dress."  
You fumbled about, setting your purse down on the floorboards and grabbed at your zipper. You tugged it down and let the top of your dress fall, exposing the pink bra Brian had bought you.   
His breathing grew heavy as he watched you shimmy the rest off. There you sat, in his car, only in your lingerie, a pair of thigh highs and heels. He could just eat you up.   
He growled. "Fuck. You're such a little whore. You do whatever daddy tells you" he rubbed your cheek and brushed his thumb across your bottom lip, "until daddy asks you to be good. Then what do you do?"   
You smiled smugly and giggled "I act all bad. But it's only because you're irresistible, daddy."  
He growled angrily, "If I'm so irresistible why dotnt you suck me off right here, right now?"  
You gulped, barely finding the courage to answer. "What if I don't?" He growled, a pure, low growl coming out of his throat. "Climb in the backseat. Now." You scrambled for it, as you did he gave your ass a firm slap, making you yelp, and you two managed to fall on the backseats. He unbuckled his trousers, lying down horizontally on the seats, gesturing you to come closer. You were in bliss, his hand on your nape forcing you down.   
"Safeword?" He asked before going any further, wanting to make sure you remembered. "Red Special" you blurted out, and he nodded before gripping your hair and yanking you down.   
You opened your mouth instinctively, his cockhead slamming right inside your mouth. He didn't push you further, but kept you there with his hand - you grasped the base of his cock and desperately put to work, tongue licking and lips wrapping around him. You loved him gentle, but sometimes, having him call you nasty names as he fucked you like a whore... Sometimes that just got you.  
It was something you felt a bit of shame in, but honestly that's what made it so hot sometimes. That and him calling you names that would definitely make you feel even more shameful. You heard him moan loudly as he leaned his head back, hand resting in your haur on the nape of your neck.  
"Oh fuck," he groaned out, thrusting up into your mouth slightly, "I love watching you work on my cock so eagerly like that." He chuckled spitefully "you're such a nice little whore. Not good, just nice."  
You gazed up at him with innocent looking eyes as you sucked on his cockhead, bringing your mouth down just a little bit farther. He shuddered and bit his lip, hand gripping your hair tighter.  
"That's it, take me in that pretty little mouth."  
You trembled slightly and tried to take as much as you could in your mouth. You had gotten quite skilled at this, and managed to take him almost completely, staying still, tongue flickering against the underside of his cock.  
"Hungry for daddy's cock, as you should be." He preened, "but I think you're having too much fun. And too much control." He added, and gripping your hair, he yanked your head lower, the tip of his cock hitting the back of your throat. Your eyes watered, he pulled out only to fill your mouth again. You whimpered helplessly as he kept it up for a couple minutes, making you breathe if you needed it, but always looking at you with such an angry, turned on gaze.   
"Truly a little whore," he smiled, "aren't you ashamed? Deepthroating someone who could be your father. White hair and all. You're really a slut for an old man, aren't you, babygirl?" he asked, pulling you off his cock to have you answer.  
You looked up at him with spit slick lips, panting heavily. "Yes, daddy" you moaned.   
He tugged your hair, just enough to make you bite your lip as he growled "I want to hear you say it. So tell me. Are you an old man's slut?"  
"I'm an old man's slut!"   
He growled, smiling wide before he pushed you back down to take his cock in your mouth. You whined and whine back to deepthroating him as best you could. Brian breathing heavily through his nose and his cock throbbing in your mouth at an alarming rate tipped you of that he was starting to get very close. You slid your tongue around him, swirling around his thickness as you moved your head up and down.  
Suddenly, he yanked you away from his throbbing cock. He sat up, while you just sat back on your heels, waiting for whatever he had planned, heart hammering.   
He gestured to his lap.  
"Come here, daddy must punish you. A nice little spanking for his whore." You were trying to be good, so you scrambled there, feeling a blush rise when you bent over his knees and he ran a hand over your silk clad ass, humming. But before you could enjoy it, a harsh slap came down.  
You couldn't help but give out a yelp. He shook his head as he clicked his tongue in distaste.  
"Now now," he cooed before landing another slap "Good sluts don't make noise when they get their punishment." He rubbed your ass, wanting to keep down the stinging ever so slightly before landing a smack that was much much harder than the other two.  
You bit your lip "I - I'm sorry, daddy." Another slap.  
"That's what I like to hear, girl. I love hearing you apologize to your daddy. Reminds you who's really In charge here, doesn't it?" You nodded quickly, trying to not make a single noise when he landed three slaps in a row.  
"You had your fun at dinner, didn't you?" he smiled, another harsh blow on your buttocks, "teasing daddy. Such a brat, you were. And how would you make it up to daddy?" He said, taking your reddened flesh in his hands and kneading it, humming.  
"Any-anything you wanna, daddy" you cried out, "fuck me, take me, edge me-- I'm so sorry!" Your panties were so wet by now, and he could very well see it, given he had a privileged seat to your ass.  
He ran a finger between your buttocks and then dipped it in your wetness after he pulled down your panties, almost as if he was testing how soppy you were.   
"Mh" he considered, "a proper slut. At least you know how to get wet when your daddy needs it..." he added, and reached to unclasp your bra. His hand sneaked up to your breasts, pulling the nipples ever so slightly.  
"I adore your perky breasts, babygirl. So soft, like all of you." He preened, knowing how flushed you got at the mention of them. You felt your cheeks grow pink as you looked away and whimpered. The feel of his calloused hands teasing and tugging your soft nipples was a sensation you would kill for.  
"I love how I can just tease them" Brian groaned as he gently flicked one then took your breast into his large hand to massage it, "And it doesn't take them long to get all hard for me."  
You whined as his other hand kept reveling in your wetness but still only through your panties. He slid his finger down just a little bit more to gently tap against your clit. Your body jerked from the sudden little jolt of pleasure and your silver haired lover couldn't help but let out a laugh.   
"Oh darling, you're still so sensitive for me. Aren't you precious?"  
"O-only for my daddy..." You whimpered, and he huffed happily.  
"I think I've punished you enough, it's time to give you the cock of your dreams." He said, and God, his voice was dripping with lust. You nodded and hurried to help, looking in your purse for the condom you always brought with you, ever since he had gotten hard in public and wanted to fuck you in a public restroom. He hummed quiet praises as he rolled it on, before slipping your panties off your legs.   
He manouvered you better, having you on all fours under him, his knees on the seats. You pushed your ass up, rolling your hips to let him peek at your modesty. He licked his fingers and slid them between your folds, from behind, the other hand keeping your cheeks a little spread so he could see better what he was doing. You knew he was done punishing you phisically, but not verbally, but you couldn't help but whine in shame when he let out a soft, "What a pretty pussy."  
He couldn't help but keep on with that. You were so cute when you were shy like that...  
"Oh, what's the matter, darling? You don't like it when daddy praises your beautiful pink pussy?" You buried your face in the seat and squeaked at the statement. He just let out a laugh, sliding a finger into you ever so slowly.  
"Oh princess, you like it, is that it?" You nodded quickly, moaning at his one finger. With the way you were positoned his already long finger was going deeper than usual and fuck, you loved it.   
"Daddy, please, more." You whined, wanting to hear him praise you. He wiggled his finger inside you at a fast pace.  
"Have I ever told you how fucking gorgeous your pussy looks after I've fucked it so nice and hard, just how you like it? How it looks when you wanna be daddy's little slutty girl?"  
"H-how? Daddy, how does it looks?" You encouraged him. Like he needed it.  
"Looks all loose and red. I feel you clenching around my cock and you're all slick and wet for daddy. I absolutely love it, whore. And you do too." And with that, he slipped a second finger in, pumping them quickly. He wiggled them quickly, mirroring how you'd get treated by one of his vibrating dildos. His other hand was on your red ass, keeping you still.   
You felt yourself growing closer, but almost as if he knew, he stopped moving the fingers and just inserted a third one.  
"What about daddy makes you cum twice in a row? Would you be all wet for daddy's cock, then? So oversensitive. You'd cum a third time on his cock, babygirl?" He growled, starting to move the three fingers inside you.  
You relished in that thought. While it could be torturous, you knew the pleasure would more than make up for it. You nodded quickly.  
"Y-yes daddy" you damn near sobbed "I would love it."  
He curled the three fingers, chuckling darkly at your begging. "Come on then," he growled "cum for your daddy before he grows impatient."  
You gasped and came as quickly as he had asked, leaking all over your thighs and the seat. Brian could barely move his fingers inside of you from how tight you were clenching down around him. You clawed at the seat like some kind of animal and screamed out your daddy's name with utter want and need lacing your voice. He couldn't help but moan himself.  
"Oh, look at you. Such a good little girl. You know just how to cum for daddy, don't you, darling?"  
You sobbed out a broken "Yes", but he didn't give you time to rest. He didn't even take his fingers out, but kept fingering you.  
"Mh, so wet. You hear the sounds you're making? Pink pussy all wet... What a dream." He said, bending a little and kissing your back while he kept getting you up again for your second orgasm. You were so oversensitive by now, you already felt throbbing, the need coiling in your stomach.   
You mewled and pushed back, wanting to show him just how good he was making you feel, and were rewarded with a soft smack on your red butt, followed by a 'good girl', barely whispered. You peeked over your shoulder and he looked just magnificent, on his knees behind you, towering above you.   
You leaned on your elbows, ass sticking up, wanting to feel small and show him you were his submissive little girl. He rewarded you by twisting his fingers deliciously, making you cry out in pleasure.  
You almost couldn't handle it. Just one twist of his fingers was enough to make you a screaming mess but he kept going with it. With every thrust of his fingers he twisted them and you were practically ready to fall and have him take you right there. The coil in your stomach was tightening at an alarming rate now, and you knew you were so close you felt like you could pass out.   
He smiled at this and licked his lips. "Just one more for daddy. You can handle it, you little slut, if it means getting that cock of mine."   
You nodded and gasped loudly when he hit your spot just right. You didn't have time to call out his name or anything, you were a stumbling mess, saying anything that came to mind as you tried fucking yourself onto his fingers to help ride you through your intense orgasm. Brian could have came from that sight alone. You riding his fingers, babbling in pure pleasure and gripping onto his cars seats like it was the only anchor to reality you had.  
You whined pathetically as you came down from your high, but Brian wasn't done yet. He took his fingers out, and you felt so empty, all fucked out by him. You looked at him as he licked your juices coating his hand, before wrapping his fingers around his shaft and giving a couple pulls. He checked his condom and, seemingly satisfied, guided his tip to your opening.  
He rubbed against your folds, teasing, and you were sincerely surprised you were still horny after two rounds. But you always were, for your daddy. He kept sliding only the tip in and pulling out, making you whimper in frustration. But you didn't say anything - you wanted to be good, now. Let him take you at his pace.  
He gripped your hips, and finally, finally sunk in, helped by your wetness. You could feel yourself wet everywhere - inside, between your thighs, some had dripped to your knees. You were a sobbing mess.  
Brian, of course, took his sweet time.  
He watched you eagerly, pulling out just barely to thrust back in. You could only gasp then sob from your over stimulation. The fact he was the one who could make you feel this way, and you would actually enjoy it.. he didnt finish the thought, only pulling out of you completely only to thrust back in gently. You cried out, your head throwing back as he grabbed a handful of your hair.  
You grit your teeth slightly and looked back to your lover as his hips Began to build a rhythm. It wasnt slow or fast but god it felt incredible. He took a deep breath, his eyes closing for a split second to brace himself "You're only this wet for me" he growled. "And you'll only be this wet for me, understand?".  
"Yes, daddy, only for you!" you yelped out, legs trembling. "No one--no one else could do this to me. No one else." you added eagerly, wanting to drive him over the edge.  
"That's my good doll" he hummed, one hand on your hip, kneading your flesh. "Touch that throbbing clit for me, babydoll, touch yourself." He ordered soon after, and you were only too happy to obey, hand diving down, between your legs, to rub at yourself while he pounded you a little faster.   
You pushed your hips back against his, wanting to make him feel good. You clenched around him, whimpering just how he loved. Brian groaned, eyes closed in pleasure, the most satisfying pleasure of being inside you.  
"So warm" he praised, "taking y-your daddy's cock so well. You're a natural, sweetheart." His hips were stuttering; he was growing closer to his release. Every time it got you - you were the one who brought him pleasure this way. You and no one else.  
You panted, turning yourself around to whine "D-daddy. I want to ride you. P-please, I want to see you when you cum." Brian blushed and pulled out of you, now sitting down for you. You crawled into his lap and sank back onto his cock. It didnt take him long to start thrusting again, you bouncing all the while to his rhythm. You took your hands and placed them on his shoulders.  
"I love you" you whined "I love you so much daddy." Brian's heart was so full, a small tear cascaded down hos cheek as He panted out "Oh my darling, I love you too." He closed his eyes tight, hips stuttering again "Fuck I'm almost-" he groaned and you dug your hands into his hair.  
"Yes, daddy, cum" you begged, rubbing your oversensitive clit, "come on, daddy, for your kitten..." That was the last straw - Brian seized your hips and let out a loud moan, cumming hard, you reaching your third orgasm basically at the same time. He blabbered and muttered your name over and over, and finally his hips stilled. You waited to come down from your high before slowly getting up, his cock sliding right out of you, your wetness coating the condom.   
The sight alone made Brian moan again as he helped you sit on the backseats, all trembling. He fumbled for a couple of tissues, rolling off his condom and wiping himself up, before reaching to you. He panted as he took a wet tissue and parted your thighs again to wipe you up.  
"Gosh, what a mess... Sorry" you said, blushing, looking away. The backseats sported dark spots of what could only be your pleasure.  
He shook his head "It's not a problem darling. Not in the slightest. It'll be an eady clean" he kisses your cheek then your lips with a hum of pleasure. "I love you so much, doll. Are you alright? Can you move?"  
You nodded and shifted in your seat.  
"Yeah, I can right now. But i don't think I'm gonna be awake by the time we get home." He couldn't help but laugh, grabbing your dress for you.  
"At least I wore you out in one of the best ways possible, eh?" He teased.  
You lightly shoved him, taking your dress, "oh my god" you blushed and stuttered.  
He snickered "You can't talk you know. 'Brian is very good with his hands'." He said in a joking voice, mimicking you from earlier.  
You laughed sticking your tongue out at him, as you shimmed back in your dress. He took his scarf and wrapped it around your neck, making you feel all fuzzy. "I wanted to tease you, daddy" you cooed in your pretty girl voice. He caressed your hair, smiling.   
"And you got what you deserved..." He answered, tilting his head. He climbed back to the front seat. "You stay there, princess, rest those poor legs." The rest of the ride home was quiet, Brian turned on the radio and you listened to soft love songs, your hand tracing patterns on his shoulder as he drove. You fell asleep when the radio played 'Girl' by The Beatles, and you heard Brian sing it to you under his breath.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutty smutty smut! We love smut.

You came back sauntering home, after the exam results came out. You honestly had no idea how, but you had taken top marks. Again. You had never been the smartest of the bunch, but since you had been living with Brian May, you had been hyper motivated to study.  
Maybe it was because he gave you mindblowing orgasms after your study sessions.  
Maybe.  
You turned the key in the lock and trilled a cute, "I'm home, daddy-!", closing the door behind you. You heard him come down from your shared bedroom, looking handsome in his nice black, half-unbuttoned shirt.  
"Hello, there! How did it go?" He asked, approaching you. You jumped in his arms.  
"Perfect score!" You giggled. He gaped and twirled you in his arms, dipping his head against your neck.  
"Babygirl, that's wonderful! You're so smart!" He praised, making a cute blush raise on your cheeks.  
"You definitely deserve a reward!"  
You smiled wide. "Oh?"  
He nodded "Oh, indeed. I think someone deserves a shopping trip." He smiled wide and you stared at him with big eyes.  
"Daddy, I couldn't -" he placed his fingers on your lips, then kissed you.  
"Baby girl, it's my job as your daddy to treat you, is it not?" You looked down and away, rubbing his arm slightly.  
"Yeaaah..." You said shyly.  
He chuckled then placed a kiss on your forehead. "Then let me do it. I say we should go shopping and get you whatever you want." He pat your butt. "Let me go grab my coat and we'll be off. How does that sound?"  
You nodded quickly, admittedly very excited to be going out for a bit with Brian.  
You stood there, shifting on your feet until he came back, pulling his coat on. He wrapped a scarf around you.  
"You weren't wearing one!" he scolded, "you have to get dressed for the winter, girl." You stuck your tongue out but accepted the scarf, and Brian took you under his arm.  
You both decided to walk to the town centre, you safely tucked at his side, feeling small and cute, his little pet.  
"So, doll," he said, kissing the top of your head, "you got anything you want in mind?"  
You nodded, a bit hesitantly. You were always afraid he was gonna think you were in only for the money, so you never asked for gifts. But Brian loved to shower you in gifts.  
"I would like a new vynil... I saw a shop that had a Bowie one I really like..." You said, flushing a little.  
"My doll has the best taste in music" he preened, gesturing you to a record shop. He held the door open for you as you dived right in the rock section.  
You pulled up a Queen record and pointed at a young Brian's face. "Ooh, he is cute" you laughed.  
He looked at himself for a minute and clicked his tongue.  
"I dunno, looks like he could use a haircut to me." You rolled your eyes at his joke and he just laughed, kissing your head.  
"I appreciate that, love. The fact you love me no matter what." You hid your face in his chest, "it's hard not to love you, Brian" you admitted, kissing his nose then skipping off to find the record you wanted.  
He watched you thumbing through the music, your tongue poking out of your lips very slightly. It was so cute to him to see you get so excited when you would finally accept or let him buy you gifts. It was worth the rumors it could start to just see you happy.  
You felt his arms wrap around your waist and snuggled into him.  
"Hmmm" you hummed "you're so warm".  
"You're warmer, babygirl" he just said, leaving a kiss behind your ear. You shivered a little, and he smiled against your skin. You finally pulled up the record you were looking for with a happy 'aha!', which made him burst in a fit of laughter.  
"Brian!" You scolded him, "don't laugh at me!"  
"Y/N, you're just too cute!" He laughed still, spinning you around for a kiss. You stopped him, and for a moment his heart sank, thinking you didn't want him.  
"I don't- I don't wanna start any rumors, daddy..." You said, looking down, a little sad. "I don't wanna make you a target for tabloids."  
His heart broke at your little sad face - you were so ready to annihiliate yourself from his life, if it meant he could be still appreciated.  
"Tabloids can fuck off" he said, in a youthful voice. You looked up and he held you closer. "Please, sweet baby, let me kiss you" he begged, "I want nothing more from the world." You melted right there in his arms, nodded slowly, and his lips were soon on yours.  
You wrapped your arms around his neck, setting the record down for half a second so you could give all of your affection to your favorite guitarist of all time.  
He sighed happily as you pulled away from the kiss, his eyes looking a bit dazed as he held you.  
"That was perfect" he whispered, rubbing your bottom lip with his thumb. You could only blush and smile at his affections before saying "Come on, you softy."  
You took his hand and picked the record up again. "I've got what I want and I've found my vinyl too."  
He couldn't help but absolutely blush at your statement and squeeze your hand and walk to the counter to pay for it. If the shop assistant was shocked, she was kind enough not to let it through, and just let Brian pay for your vinyl.  
"Thank you" you whispered once outside, but he shrugged.  
"This and more for my doll" he answered, and you felt your legs go wobbly. "Anything else for my smart babygirl?" He asked, "I seem to remember a certain book..."  
You laughed and shrugged, but you pulled him by the hand to your favourite bookstore. It was adorable, seeing Brian so keen on keeping a firm hold on your hand as you dragged him through the shelves.  
As you scanned the shelves, you really couldn't help but notice that Brian was staring at you.  
It wasn't in any other way but lovingly, his eyes looking like they were filled with stars. You looked to him and smiled, running a hand over your hair.  
"What?" you asked. He shrugged.  
"A man can't admire his beautiful girl? Also you're quite adorable when you read to yourself. Your lips move just slightly."  
You couldn't help but feel an inner warmth wash over you that he actually paid attention enough to notice such a small thing about you. You just pushed a piece of your hair back from your face and said something you rarely ever said to Brian when it came to compliments. "Thank you, daddy." His smile lit up.  
"You're so very welcome, sweet girl."  
Your heart was bursting with love, and you got on your tiptoes to press the sweetest kiss on his lips. He cupped your face and kissed you a little deeper, making your lips part and sliding his tongue in your mouth.  
"My baby" he groaned, "you're gonna get worshipped in bed tonight."  
You went completely crimson, and he just laughed his soft, sensual laugh. You ran your hands in his white curls, shivering from pleasure that was coiling in your stomach.  
"Let me take the book first" you whispered, "then, when we're home, daddy can do whatever he wants to his doll." You spun in his hands, reaching for what you were looking for. It was a little manual, the title something along the lines of 'astrophysics for beginners'.  
Brian's smile widened. "I wanna know something about what you like" you said, leaning against the shelves. You looked so adorable, he could hardly resist taking you right there, but he just kissed you again, never satiated with you.  
"I have a thing I wanna buy you, princess" he whispered, "a nice little dress to show you off next time we go somewhere. Show everyone just how sexy you are."  
You gasped in a little but of shock, placing your hands on his chest.  
"B-Brian..." you whispered. Someone walked past your aisle and you both froze. He smiled wide at you once he realized you were both safe and took your hand once more.  
"Let's go, darling." That was all you had to hear before you followed him to the counter.  
Once everything was paid for, he was quick to hurry you out of the store and down the way to a nice little boutique. You could tell it was an expensive little place, but you knew arguing with him at this point was pointless. He was always going to have his way.  
You looked around the place with wide eyes whan a store associate walked over to you, a smile on his face.  
"Hello miss. Is there anything I can help you with today?"  
"Uh-- I--" you stuttered. You had never bought anything from such an expensive store, and looked at Brian for guidance - which he found painstakingly cute.  
"She's looking for a dress, aren't you, honey?" he said, his voice soft.  
"Yes" you nodded to the dude who had approached you, "for, uh, well, for parties and such..."  
"Alright!" he said, and innocent thing you were, you didn't notice how hungrily he was looking at you. Brian did, but he decided to not do anything about it yet - he didn't want to come off as controlling, even if he was angry already.  
"Follow me" the assistant said, "Your daughter will look extra cute at any party with the dress I'm about to show you!"  
He chirped, and he scoffed at him being mistaken for your father. He brought you upstairs, one hand on your elbow (making Brian's blood boil), followed by Brian very closely.  
"How does this one look?" The assistant asked as you got up.  
He picked up a bright red dress. It was very beautiful, almost old hollywood-esque. The neckline came down off of your shoulders and the dress would hug your body in all the right places. You touched the fabric and smiled wide. You swore the color was very close to the Red Special, and seemed closer to it the more you looked at it.  
You turned to Brian, using this idiot's comment as a way for you to call him daddy.  
"Daddy," you began "Can I go try it on? Pretty please?"  
You bat your eyelashes and he smiled at you.  
"Of course, pet," he said before smiling bitterly at the boy as he commented: "Oh, what a great choice. You'll look absolutely gorgeous!"  
Oh boy, he was gonna get this son of a bitch...  
You quickly ran in the changing room, sliding on the dress. For a moment, you didn't recognize yourself in the mirror. You came out and heard that idiot say something, but you didn't listen.  
You just saw Brian's jaw drop and his bulge growing bigger. You twirled, wanting to play the sexy girl as the assistant looked at you with hungry eyes. Brian was this close to losing it...  
"You look absolutely flawless" your daddy said, and you faked a little curtsy.  
"Look, maybe I can help you--" the shop assistant said, his hands on your back as he tried to fake help you with the dress, really just trying to touch you, without even asking for consent.  
Brian snapped, he leaned forward and slapped his hands off. "I'm her daddy, not her father" he growled to the boy, "you don't get to touch her. She's my sugar baby." He added as he pulled you close.  
The idiot's eyes went wide as your heart hammered. You loved Brian a little possessive. The boy stood amd stared, not really sure how to react of he was going to.  
Brian stared him dead in the eyes.  
"We no longer need your assistance. Good bye.The boy scurried off, trying to find someone else to busy his time on.  
You turned to your daddy with a smile. "Daddy that was-" he cut you off with a fierce kiss, moaning hungrily against your lips before hissing: "Get into the dressing room. Now."  
Your eyes widened but you did as he commanded, running back into rhe dressing room. He followed behind you, closing the door and locking it. In seconds his hands were on you and they weren't going to leave any time soon.  
"God, those fucking hands of his on you. How dare he touch what's mine..." He growled, hands grabbing you tight. "This dress is amazing, by the way" he smiled naughtily, "but I like what's under it better."  
"Here??" You said, eyes wide. He nodded.  
"Daddy needs his tight girl." And wow, you were wet already. You hurried to slip the dress off, Brian carefully letting you hung it before assaulting your body once more.  
He rejoyced in seeing you in your favourite pair of lacy blue panties and a cute push-up bra of the same hue, making you look all pretty. For his eyes only...  
He lifted your bra and hungrily dived in, mouth sucking your breast and tongue swirling around your hardening nipple. You bit your hand to avoid moaning out loud, and he just made it all more difficult by slipping a hand inside your panties.  
You let out a shuddering gasp, taking hold of his hair ever so slightly. You felt his fingers slowly start to rub your folds, his middle finger wanting to slide between them and collect your wetness. He pulled away with a slight gasp as he moaned: "Fuck, you're already soaked for me, aryent you?"  
You nodded, licking your lips "Y-yes daddy. You t-talking to me like that gets me so hot." He nipped at the skin of your breast, making a small red hickey pop up.  
"Is that right? My baby girl likes when daddy makes her feel like a dirty little bitch?" He asked as he slid his finger into you, pumping it on and out slowly at first.  
"Ooh, daddy, yes, I do..." You whimpered out. He sped up with a happy grunt, fingers now properly fucking you. You whined so quietly, only for his ears.  
"Roll a condom on me, baby" he whispered in your ear, as he kept playing with his fingers inside you. Trembling, you reached for his pocket and pulled out a condom, ripping the package open. You managed - God knows how - to open his trousers and slid them low enough to expose his aching cock and roll the condom on him. He rewarded you by curling his fingers right where you loved it, making you moan a little louder.  
"That's a good girl. Now, turn around. Watch yourself in the mirror as I fuck you" he ordered, and you obeyed fast.  
He kissed your neck hungrily and took hold of your hips, making sure you were looking at yourself as he slowly slid into you. You gasped, blushing at your face and how shocked yet pleasured you looked. It wasn't like you could help it, he was rather big... He groaned, keeping one hand on your breast and another on your hip.  
"Fuck, baby girl. You feel so good for daddy." He was only about halfway in but fuck, he felt incredible.  
"O-only for daddy" you spluttered out, looking at him in the mirror, "I'm his pretty slut..."  
He hummed and sank all the way in, and his flushed face in the mirror was amazing to behold. His white curls bounced when he gave a first thrust, and he then sunk lower, making you raise up a bit as he pulled on your hair. He bit your shoulder and your neck, licking and sucking at the lovebites.  
"I'm marking you up as mine" he said, "so anyone who sees you knows that you're mine and mine alone. That only I can get your pretty pussy wrapped around my cock." He started to thrust into you, sliding smoothly thanks to how wet you were.  
You moaned and nodded. "Yes sir, only you. Never anyone else." You saw him smile and thrust into you once more, groaning in your ear as he kissed down your back.  
"You're so fucking beautiful, Y/N. The fact you're willing to be my slut," he tugged your hair slightly at the word 'slut' as he built up a fast rhythm, "is incredible." He looked down and coyuldnt help but moan.  
"God I wish you could see what I see. See what I'm fucking and how perfect it is." You moaned, grabbing the walls with needy fingers.  
He chuckled at your desperation. "Now, now," he chanted, "shall daddy describe how perfectly you clench around him? How red you get when he's ripping you apart? Babygirl, you have no idea how hard it gets me, the memory of your folds parting for me." You blushed heavily - he was being so descriptive and you loved it... One of his hands suddenly came down to rub at your clit, as his stuttering hips brought you closer and closer to the edge.  
"Daddy- daddy-- I'm close!" You whimpered under your breath.  
"Good" he said, "daddy's got you-- cum for him, doll." He cooed, fucking you faster.  
You didn't have a choice anymore in the matter. You came so hard you swore you saw stars. Your head threw back as your nails scratched down the wall. Brian, knowing you were usually a screamer when you came, clapped his hand over your mouth, panting and groaning as you clenched around him, just making him cum faster than he felt he was going to. He buried his face in your hair, groaning softly, hoping to god he wasn't making any noise audible enough for you two to get caught. His body shuddered, still feeling you clench around him even as he gave a couple of weak thrusts to desensitize himself.  
He came with a little moan, hips stilling as he breathed out your name. He kept inside you for a moment more, as he panted heavily.  
"Fuck" he cursed, and you giggled silently. "Oh, shut it..." he said, giving your hair a little pull. He slid out of you, cleaning you both up with an emergency tissue and pulling his trousers back up.  
You put your clothes back on, and you two froze in horror when you heard a female voice ask from outside: "Is this free?"  
You both answered "No" at the same time, flushing crimson.  
There was a moment of silence and you two broke in a fit of giggles. You heard the woman scurry away as he opened the door and let you out first, all dressed up, the red dress in your grip.  
"So, we're buying that?" Brian asked, pointing at the dress.  
You smiled, "Oh, yes, daddy. I really like it."  
He kissed your forehead "I'm so glad, baby doll. Let's go."  
You walked to the front and the boy from before stood by the cash register. His cheeks flushed bright red as Brian slid the dress over the counter.  
"We're buying this one." Is all he said in a cold voice. The boy nodded quickly, not making any eye contact as he rang everything up and gave you the bag.  
You smiled and waved like a little shit. "Bye!" You chirped as Brian and you walked out of the store, heads held high and with no shame in sight.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I have left my nest to post another deliciously smutty part of our most sinful fanfic. Well, no, that'd be the priests stuff.
> 
> Anyway, hope y'all enjoy!!
> 
> Kudos and comments aren't only appreciated but make us happy as fuck.

You sat on the bed scrolling through your phone, trying to not listen in on Brian's phone call.  
He was right in front of you, but you still just didn't feel right listening in on anything. It was just a phone call from Rog, who seemed to be talking his ear off about something that was going on tonight.  
You heard Brian sigh and say: "Yeah, no. I understand Rog. Yeah, I'll be there, I just might be a bit late." He said his goodbyes and you looked up from your phone, confused. Brian smiled at you before sliding a hand on your leg as it stretched out on the bed.  
"Doll," he started "Daddy has something very nice and pretty he would love to take you."  
"Uh?" You sat up, still confused. He caressed your cheek.  
"There's-- ah, how to tell you... Well, there's a meeting with some... Let's say colleagues. Roger, and uh, Paul McCartney?" Your eyes widened, understanding where he was gonna end up. "And I'd really like for you to come with me."  
You gaped at him, a little panicked. "Daddy - I... I mean, they'll all talk about me and you... Maybe I should stay home..."  
He cupped your face, "No, princess. I want to show you off. If you're in the mood."  
Brian's eyes were so full of love and eager that you couldn't help but nod. You were gonna meet some of your favourite artists, you could hardly behave!   
"What- what should I wear, daddy?" You asked. You were a little scared of looking out of place...  
He raised a brow. "Do you really have to ask that, darling?" He kissed your cheek. "How about that little red number I bought you the other day?"  
You blushed, remembering exactly how you got that little red dress he suggested.  
You kissed his nose. "Let me shower, so I can get ready."  
He was so legitimately happy you swore you saw his eyes twinkle physically. He clapped and stood up.  
"Fantastic my love, absolutely fantastic! I'll go ahead and get ready myself," he sighed happily, "you're going to look so gorgeous. I can't wait".  
The amount of joy in his voice was unmistakable, absolutely adorable.  
You giggled and slipped in the bathroom, changing up.  
You loved how you looked in that dress - maybe it was Brian's magic working on you, but you looked at yourself and saw a beautiful, confidente girl staring back. You fluffed up your hair and put some lipstick on, just a minimal amount of make-up.  
You walked out to a dizzyingly handsome Brian: purple shirt half-open, white trousers and long white coat swishing behind him, elegant as hell.  
"Wow, daddy" you whimpered. He turned around and had your same reaction.  
You saw his eyes trail up your legs, bare to the knee, and to your neck and chest, the deep v of the dress making the top of your breasts peek out.  
"You're delicious" he purred.  
You stepped forward and pressed a hand to his chest "I could say the same about you" you cooed, "You're so handsome."  
He took your hand and kissed your fingertips then down your hand and arm, "I'm going to have to make sure I keep my hands to myself tonight," He joked "But when no ones looking you know i won't be able to."  
You blushed and took his hand. "You say that like I have a problem with it". He laughed and spanked your ass lightly.  
"Let's get going, sweetheart. Wouldn't want to be too late. People may start getting ideas." He winked.  
You blushed and nodded, picking up your small bag. You folliwed Brian in the car, actually a little scared...   
What if people were gonna say you were in it only for the money? You slapped the thoughts away and let Brian drive you to the exclusive party.  
An elegant waiter opened your door and helped you out, but Brian seized your hand as soon as he could, keeping you flush to his body. He gave you a little kiss on the head and you two entered.  
It was not as dark as some clubs you'd gone to, but it was fairly dark.  
you saw Brian wave at someone and urge you forward.  
"Daddy" you whispered, and he stopped, turning to you. "I'm a bit scared" you said.  
Brian cupped your jaw carefully. "I'm here with you, darling. I'm not leaving your side this entire night, I swear it. The only people that matter tonight are me and you." He rubbed his thumb over your cheek, "If you get too scared, we can leave, alright?"  
You were calmed slightly by his touch, your wide eyes now hooded from the intoxicating feeling that was his touch.  
You nodded. "Thank you, daddy" you said. He took your hand and walked behind you as you approached the person.  
You of course knew Who it was. Roger Taylor. You had never met him just yet with Brian, but listening to Queen your whole life made you educated enough on him.  
He smiled wide "Bri! Fashionably late as usual." He chided before looking at you, eyes wide.  
You looked down, hands figgling nervously.   
But Roger just shook your hand with a smile, making you look up.  
"Hello! You must be Y/N, Brian told me he'd ask you to come." He said, taking off his sunglasses (why he was wearing sunglasses at night, that was too difficult to try to understand). "You're every bit as charming as Brian describes you" the drummer added with a very kind smile.  
You smiled back, feeling at ease already. "And you're just the best drummer in rock history!" You blurted out, blushing, "I'm a great Queen fan. I've listened to your solo work too, I really love it!"  
That made Roger's eyes twinkle, and his smile grew warmer. Brian wrapped his arm around your shoulder and pulled you close, his heart soaring at how well you were fitting in already.  
"Brian was always the lucky bastard" Roger snickered, "he gets all the girls! And to think I was the tenement funster back then..."  
You giggled. "I've got a friend of mine that would make you a happy man too" you said, and the three of you burst into a genuine laugh.  
It made your mind do cartwheels that you and Roger Taylor got on so well, and so quickly too! Perhaps it had to do with the fact you and Brian were together, but he seemed genuinely intetested in talking to you as much as he was Bri. It was pretty much a dream come true for you.  
Roger lightly smacked Brian's arm. "Oh! You'll never believe who came looking for you before you got here. Paul McCartney, I shit you not!"  
Brian chuckled, holding you by your waist. "I'm sure Y/N would love to meet him if he's still here."  
Your cheeks bursted with bright pink. "W-what? Paul McCartney?"  
Roger wiggled his eyebrows. You squealed. "Oh my god, I'd probably faint at his feet!"  
Brian pouted. "You can't fall at others' feet, baby." He said, and kissed your cheek.  
"Don't be jealous, Bri, come on..." you said, bravely holding his hand.  
He sighed, faking disappointment. "Fine; Roger have you got any ideas where he went?"  
Roger gestured you both to a little smaller room to the side of the main one. "See you later, Y/N!" The drummer cheered, lifting his glass to salute you. You waved as Brian brought you where McCartney apparently was, but before you could reach him, he spun you in his arms to press a kiss on your lips.  
"Hey, doll," he said, voice a little worried, "maybe there will be people taking photos... You must promise you won't believe a word of what they'll write in the tabloids, alright?"  
You nodded, arms wrapped around his neck. "Keep me safe" you said, your voice small.  
He hugged you closer. "For sure".  
You knew Brian meant it when he said he was going to keep you safe.  
The way he held you and the way he always kept his eyes on you. You walked into the room and there stood McCartney, a small group of girls surrounding him.  
You looked at Brian nervously. "Perhaps he's too busy to talk right now."  
Brian gripped your hip "Nonsense, sweetheart." He walked you to the man, grip tighter on you than ever.  
McCartney saw Brian first, obviously with his height, and smiled. "Brian May! Look at you, I didn't think you'd ever show up, mate!" He held up his hand.  
Brian shook it warmly. "I'm not that much of a recluse, am I?" he smiled, tilting his head. "I was... Waiting for someone to get ready" he said, looking down at you.  
You saw McCartney's eyes shift on you and you prayed to whatever God was there, that he opened the ground to let you fall down and hide.  
But of course, it didn't happen.  
Brian squeezed you a little, and you looked up and tried to smile.  
"Hi" you creaked out, clearing your throat, "hi--" you tried again. Paul shook your hand too, and you couldn't help but blurt out a long string of compliments and saying what a big fan you where.  
And then you couldn't help but hide your face in Brian's chest, which made the two men laugh.  
You felt Brian's hand reach up and touch the back of your head, gently stroking.  
You heard Paul say "She's too precious, May. Where'd you find her?"  
He chuckled "I just got lucky, she's one of a kind. Aren't you, doll?" He kissed the top of your head and you buried your face deeper into your lover's chest.  
You listened to the two men talk for a while, your face barely making an appearance except to peak around the place.  
You had to admit your nerves were starting to come back. You tugged on Brian's sleeve, giving him a look that said you wanted to be alone with him for a while, and he took vey quick note.  
He wrapped his conversation up with Paul and soon was ushering you to a quiet corner.  
"Is everything ok, princess?"  
You wanted to melt in his arms. "I just-- it's- it's a lot" you whimpered.  
Brian let out a soft sigh and found - miracolously - an empty chair in that quiet, dark corner. He sat on it and you instinctively plopped down on his lap, curled up like a pet against him.  
He wrapped his arms around you, feeling your crazy heartbeat. "Hey, babygirl, calm down, I'm here, you're okay" he whispered in your ear. You smiled shyly. "That's a good girl!" He said, nuzzling your nose.  
You giggled and kissed the tip of his nose, and the corner of his mouth.  
"It was great meeting them, even if I was all afraid..." You said, your fingers tracing his skin, where the shirt was unbuttoned.  
You loved how he never did the top buttons up, and just how warm his skin felt under your trembling fingertips.  
There was something comforting about it to the both of you.  
Brian closed his eyes and rubbed you arms as he let you trace various shapes and messages on his skin. It would have been heaven, had you two been alone, he had to admit that.  
You kissed his cheek and brought him back to reality. His eyes slowly opened and he tilted his head. "Does my girl want to go home? I don't want to keep you stressed out, baby."  
You took a deep breath. It was a lot wasn't it? All the people, all the cameras, the lights.  
"I don't want to take you away if you want to be here."  
"Hey, babygirl, I follow you, not the other way around," he purred. You smiled at his kindness.  
"If you want... We can go home and... You can undress me" you said, straight in his ear. "Daddy..." You added, your hand on his chest trailing lower.  
He smirked and touched your red fabric clad knee, slipping his hand just under it, rubbing at the bare skin.  
"Let's take a snack at the buffet and then I'll play with you, doll" he murmured seductively. His low voice made you get goosebumps, and you quickly stood up and held his hand, Brian bringing you to the buffet table.  
You two gathered up the some snacks, muching on a couple here and there. Brian almost made it his goal to make sure you two weren't approached or anything.  
Once you two were full enough, Brian said his goodbyes to Rog and the two of you hurried out. On the way home, you couldn't help but lean on your daddy's arm as it rested on the console.  
You purred out "Thank you daddy. I'm sorry"  
He shushed you gently: "No need to be sorry, doll, but you are very welcome. I want my girl to be comfortable. I'm so sorry you were scared."  
You shook your head "it's ok. I just... I like being with you much more. But I know you love to show me off."  
He pat your head. "Maybe next time I'll bring you to a smaller party. Show you off properly" You nodded, smiling brightly.  
"I wanna make you proud" you added quietly as he began to drive.  
He chuckled, "Oh, doll, you already have." He dropped his hand on your thigh, making your skin prickle. He just kept it there, taking it off only when you two arrived home.  
He very gently opened your door and helped you out, and you noticed how he just couldn't help staring down at your v neck cleavage, which sent a shiver down your back.  
You straightened your back and walked past him, a promise in your eyes. When you stepped inside, he made to grab you, but you had other plans.  
You put a hand forward, wiggling your finger. "A-ha. No no, daddy. Tonight, I wanna tease" you said, taking hold of his lapels, making him sit on the couch.  
You had no idea where this confidence was coming from, but both you and Brian liked it. An idea was making its way in your head...  
You'd never given a lapdance, but were fairly sure Brian would've loved it, even messy.  
You ran a hand through your hair as Brian sat on the couch an admired your beautiful shape in the dress. He was smiling at you, though you could tell he was very confused.  
"So.." he simply said, shifting in his seat to adjust his obvious bulge "What does my kitten have in store for me?"  
You giggled, playing 'Get Down, Make Love' on through the speakers of the tv. "I can't tell you. It'll spoil the surprise."  
You slowly began to move your hips to the music, trying to use your confidence to find a good beat to dance to. "But, I think you'd like it much better if I just showed you, wouldn't you?" You straddled him, his eyes glassed over in lust.  
"Maybe you're right. Show me, doll."  
You bit your lips, smiling at him. Your arms came to rest on his shoulders as you rolled your hips down oh so slowly, pushing yourself down right on Brian's bulge. He hissed, breath catching, throwing his head back. You lifted yourself up, pushing your chest out, and reached for your dress' zipper, tugging it halfway down, just enough to slip your shoulder out. You gazed at Brian through your eyelashes, seeing how he stared at anything you did, your now exposed bra's strap making his heart go faster.  
"Like it, daddy?" You purred, hips rolling back down. He grabbed your hips, but you slapped his hands off. "No touching! You just get to look..."  
Brian let out a shocked yelp but couldn't help but smirk at you. You weren't playing around tonight.  
You ran your hands down his shoulders and to his chest, letting out a small moan.  
"When you wear your shirts like that, you don't know what it does to me, daddy." You moved your hips against his bulge again, slipping your other shoulder out of the dress.  
You bit your lip and asked "Does daddy want to see what I'm wearing for him underneath?" His eyes were huge.  
He didn't even have to nod, but he did anyway, showing you how badly he needed to see you.  
You smirked and got up, twirling, giving him the back.  
You slipped your dress off your shoulders and down, bending down to pull it off your legs, showing your pretty pink lace panties to him, pushing back so he had your ass right in front of him. You took the dress off and got up again, seductively turning around to show him your see-through bralette, cute and pink like your panties, trim over your midriff.  
You smiled at his hungry eyes, climbing back on his lap.  
You could see him ferociously holding onto the couch to avoid touching you, his poor knuckles white. You ran a hand through his hair as you ground down on his thigh, unbuttoning his shirt. He looked worried for a moment - you knew how self conscious he was of his tummy, but you bent to kiss him right there.  
His face flushed in seconds, covered with a bright red tint that made him want to hide in the couch like a school girl. Is this how you felt when he praised you?  
He had to do it much more often. You smiled at his blush and kept kissing his stomach.  
"You know, daddy. You're so handsome. I love you so, so much. I love everything about you." You pulled the shirt off completely and bit your lip, drinking in the sight of him.  
God, he made you wetter by the second.  
You slid yourself against his thigh and cupped his bulge, giving it a nice rub with just a bit of pressure.  
"Does daddy want me to help him with this?" He nodded quickly but you could only smile and lean closer "Come on daddy, use your big boy words. Do you want me to use my mouth on your huge, thick cock?"  
His jaw dropped "F-fuck yes, baby girl. I want you to use your mouth on me".  
You purred in his ear and slid down from his thigh, sliding between his spread legs. He was quite starstruck, but helped you pull off his trousers, and you yanked them lower until they were pooling around his ankles. You helped him out of his underwear, and gasped when his cock jolted free, right against his stomach.  
You lost no time and wrapped your hand around the base, giving quick kitten licks at the lenght. "My, daddy, you're so big" you said, "so huge... Wonder how I can take you everytime..." You looked up as you licked a fat stripe up to the tip, swirling your tongue around it. You looked so innocent yet so dirty, between his legs, his breath caught.  
Brian felt like he wasn't breathing for a while. He felt like if he did breathe it would disrupt the beauty of what you were doing.  
You peaked up at him, tongue tracing the underside if his cock slowly then wiggling against his tip. He groaned, head leaning back. God, those hands of his so desperately needed to grab your hair and push you down onto his cock.  
Almost as if you were listening to his very thoughts you slid your lips over the head of his cock and used your tongue to swirl around it as your cheeks hollowed out. He cried out your name, nails digging into the couch as you heard him do something you had never heard from him before. Beg.  
"Y/N, please I'm begging you. I need to touch you, I just need to! I can't handle this!"  
You let his tip go with a hot 'pop', and looked up in awe. You had broken daddy.  
You giggled and nodded. "You begged so nicely, daddy..." You preened, "touch me."  
You were barely done talking that his hands gripped your hair, pushing you down on his lenght. You opened your mouth a little more, grabbing his hips to steady you as you bobbed your head up and down, fast and nice.  
Brian moaned loudly, throwing his head back. "Oh, fuck, babygirl, you've gotten so good at this, so good-- make daddy forget his fucking name, honey..." he praised, hand now in your hair but not forcing you down - just making itself noticeable.  
You couldn't help but let out a moan of approval, bobbing your head still over him. You knew exactly what you could do to make him go crazy, but you wanted to wait just a bit longer and bring yourself down just enough on his cock.  
His tip was dangerously close to your throat, and god, if you could have those moans recorded, you would have. He was so desperate, pleading, and his hand suddenly felt so heavy on your head.  
You pulled up, licking the tip very lightly before asking: "What's wrong daddy? Do you not like that?" Your free hand was stroking him quickly as you asked, his cock throbbing all the while begging for its release.  
"Fuck, babydoll, qu-quite the contrary..." He stammered, "I'm s-so close..." You pulled away at that. He frowned at you, but you just giggled.  
"Daddy doesn't wanna fuck his little pet?" You asked, draping yourself over his leg. You pouted adorably. "He doesn't wanna give her what she needs?"  
Brian quickly shook his head. You let him a couple moments to breathe, calming down from the edge. When he was ready, you saw in his eyes that he was done letting you lead. He tugged your hair, pulling you up.  
"Bedroom, now, doll" he groaned, standing up and using you to help his legs - you had properly ruined him. He brought you in your bedroom and fell on the bed, having you straddle him. "Finger yourself and ride this cock, babygirl" he ordered.  
You moaned. "Yes daddy."  
You slid your panties down your thighs and rubbed yourself against him once they were off. He groaned, having about enough of your teasing when he saw you slide a finger into yourself with ease. You were so wet it was quite easy, even for one finger.  
Brian's eyes were set on watching you, hand stroking his cock. You whimpered and in only a few seconds added a second finger. "H-how many fingers do you want, daddy?" He smiled at your request, slowly submitting to him once again.  
"Oh sweetie, about three will do. That'll make your poor little pussy stretched out enough, don't you think so?"  
You nodded shyly, and he laughed. "So shy... Yet just one moment before you were on top, weren't you? But your daddy knows how to make you submit..." He gloated, and you just answered by putting your third finger in with a whimper.  
His hand leaved his cock, reaching for your bra, unclasping it and making you pull your wet fingers out for a moment to slide it off you. You felt so empty, and practically dived to finger yourself again.  
"Eager thing," Brian chuckled, "off with those fingers, daddy's ready" he added, and you saw him roll on a condom.  
You whined but took your hand away, and he grasped your wrist, placing your wet fingers in his mouth, sucking and moaning around them.  
You gasped at the erotic action and just watched him with hooded eyes.  
"D-daddy, that's very naughty." He chuckled before pulling your fingers from his mouth.  
"You want to know what's naughty my little dove? Sucking daddy's cock and teasing him the way you did." He took hold of his cock once more and slid himself into you, a slick sound reaching both you and him.  
He leaned his head back, "Fuck, you're so wet." You wanted to almost apologize out of pure shame, but you instead just made as much eye contact with him as you could.  
"Brave little girl" he cooed, "I should spank you and edge you for having teased your daddy like that. But I can't resist a young, tight pussy like yours..." You blushed but kept your eyes on his, slowly raising yourself before sitting back on his cock. You both let out deep moans, and Brian's hands shot up to cup your breasts, that were alluringly bouncing as you started to slowly ride his cock.  
He played with your nipples, humming happily. "What a beautiful toy I've got" he murmured, and you flushed of a deeper red.  
"Don't-- d-don't say that, daddy..." You whimpered, but really you lived for those naughty words.  
He tugged on your nipples and merely laughed.  
"You and I both know you don't mean that, sweetheart. You love it more than anything." His one of his hands slid between the two of you and found your clit. His thumb rolled in lazy circles around it, doing the same with your nipple.  
Both stimulation made your eyes shut hard as you kept bouncing for him.  
"O-oh daddy please-" you couldn't think straight enough to finish your sentence. He called after you as if you were far away.  
"Please what, my little toy? What do you want? Go on, tell daddy."  
You cried out "Please daddy, I can't take so much attention from you! It's too good!".  
"Oh, then daddy should stop touching you?" He joked, pulling harder on your nipple.  
"No no no" you blurted out, "I just-- wanna cum, a-all over you, daddy-!"  
He groaned at your words, raising his hips a little, just to meet yours. You whined and placed your hands on his shoulders to keep you up as you fucked yourself nice and fast on his thick cock. You angled yourself so that he was hitting that perfect little spot inside you, and screamed out in pleasure when he did.  
"Fuck!" You swore, "Brian, daddy, harder--"  
The hand circling your clit rubbed faster. "Like this, doll?"  
You nodded quickly, crying out in pleasure "Yes daddy! Just like that!" You couldn't hold back and he could tell. Your thighs were shaking like crazy and your body was oh so tense.  
He moved his hips more against yours and purred: "Come on sweetheart. Cum for daddy." You grabbed his shoulders and came the hardest you had in a while. Brian loved it, absolutely relished in the feeling of you clenching around him so hard.  
You were almost milking him of every drop he was about to spill. The thought of that alone made him keep thrusting, helping you through your orgasm and trying to achieve his.  
You whimpered and looked down at him, properly ruined, and that was what sent him over the edge. He tossed his head back, his curls sprawled like a soft summer cloud under his head.  
You clenched around him, helping him through it. He panted and moaned your name, sweetly, and sighed when you fell to his side, him sliding out of you.  
"You're always-" you said, out of breath, "you're always a -amazing, daddy..."  
Brian kissed your temple carefully, panting in your hair "I could say the same thing about you sweetheart. God, you're so beautiful." He smiled wide and rubbed your side. "We should get cleaned up, eh?" You nodded slowly and yawned. "Carry me to the bathroom, daddy?" He snickered, sitting up with a groan. "Yes, my darling. Anything you want."  
And really, he would have done just anything you wanted, in any way.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somebody said... Teacher kink?

Ever since you and Brian had began your relationship one thing really stood out in your mind. It was dirty, and you couldn't help it, but you really wanted to know; how did Brian feel about being called Dr May in bed?  
Today was the day you were going to find out, even if it ended with you getting spanked so hard your ass was red.  
You skipped into Brian's music room, smiling as he strummed absentmindedly on The Red Special.  
"Hi daddy." You said sweetly.  
He smiled at you. "Hello little love." He sat his guitar down and kissed your nose. "What are you up to?"  
You hummed, kicking your legs as you leaned against him. "Nothing" you started as you rubbed between his shirt. "Just thinkin' " you said as innocently as possible.   
But he saw through your game. "Oh?" He asked, "Dare I ask what about?"  
"Mm" you said, tilting your head. "Well..." You began, playing with his buttons, "you have a title, don't you?" "Yes, babygirl, I'm a Doctor. A professor, if you will" he laughed softly. But his laughter stopped when you looked up.  
"And uh... Would... Would you like me to call you that-- in bed?" You saw his eyes immediately become a good three shades darker.  
Oh, he was up for it.  
"Naughty," he said, carefully setting down the Red Special, "naughty girl. Go in our bedroom, pick an outfit for it, make sure you're wearing lingerie under that. Then come straight to the studio where I talk with the animal charity coordinators. I haven't fucked you there yet."  
You stood up, nodding. God, he was really gonna do this. And do it so seriously. You saw him put on his reading glasses and look at you over them.  
"From now on, I'm your professor. I'm Doctor May, or Sir. Got it?"  
You felt a shiver reach your back and then down your legs. You nodded "Yes sir."  
He smirked. "Good girl.". You bit your lip and hurried out of the room to get into something all cute for Brian- er... Doctor May. You finally settled on a cute button up shirt with a baggy sweater over it, a nice plaid skirt and some knee high stockings. Underneath you wore some new lingerie he had bought you a few days prior; pure white lace on everything. It made you feel so cute yet so sexy and this was the perfect scenario.  
You walked into the room, your hand shaking as you looked around the room.  
"Hello? Dr May?" You heard a voice from the of the room.  
"Ms Y/N. You're a bit late are you not?" He asked.  
You hurried in his studio, actually forgetting for a moment that he wasn't your professor, heart hammering.  
"I'm very sorry..." You said, entering his studio properly. Oh. Fuck.  
He was sitting on his chair, behind his desk, reading glasses on, his shirt half-open like always. The stare of a hungry wolf in his eyes  
"You failed your test and you come arrive too?" He said, shaking his head. "That just won't do well for your grades."  
You looked down, playing along. "I'm- I'm very sorry, Doctor May..." You looked up fast enough to see the shiver that ran up Brian's back. He straightened up and gestured you to come closer, a stern look in his eyes.  
"Sit" he half ordered, and you gently sat down at the chair at the other side of his desk. "Your test was a disgrace. Any ideas on how to pick up? You're gonna fail, at this rate."  
Oh fuck, how did he knew you loved being belittled by this kind of sexy professors? You looked down and away, playing with the hem of your skirt. "I-I'm sorry, sir." He shook his head "I'm not the one you should be apologizing to. It's not my grades."  
You squeezed your thighs together as he rubbed his forehead.  
"I just want to know what has your attention so much when it should be in my classroom? It better be something important for you to have fallen from your good graces so shamefully."  
You bit your lip and twirled a piece of your hair. "It's something rather important to me, yes sir."  
He motioned his hand as if to let you continue, leaning back in his chair.  
You took a deep breath "You see, there's this man, and I'm... I'm head over heels for him. He makes my knees feel like jelly, my stomach tied in knots and my..." you placed a hand between your legs over your skirt, making yourself stop talking. "But he's much older than me, Dr May..."  
"Oh? The pains of love?" He quirked one eyebrow up, "how much older?"  
You looked away, and you heard him shuffle his chair back to get up. He circled the desk to lean against it close to you. "Come on, miss Y/N. I won't judge. I genuinely want to know what's troubling you... You're top of my class, these last grades are so weird for such a young, brillant woman."  
You tucked a strand of hair behind your ear.  
"It's- it's one of my professors, Doctor May..." You whispered, loving this game of cat and mouse.  
"Is he..." Brian said, crossing his arms on his chest. You looked up, and you saw him playing the smitten professor, eyes glued to your legs, slowly trailing up to look at you in the eyes. "It's not very academically correct, Y/N." He said, clicking his tongue, "you could use your... loveliness, to make him give you better grades. Is he one of the old school professors?"  
You barely nodded. "One of the smartest" you quipped, batting your eyelashes.  
He couldn't help but smile at that. "Is that right? Do you think he would be swayed by your..." he looked you up and down once more, his cock undoubtedly twitching. "...Loveliness?"  
You sighed "I can only hope, sir." You noticed him staring at your tights and then trying to get a peak of what was between your thighs.  
His Brian was showing, poor thing wanting to see which lingerie you picked.  
You stood up and placed your hands on his chest. "That's why I came here today Dr May. I was hoping we could- Make some kind of arrangement to raise my grade?" You licked your lips and whispered "I'll do anything to get you to change it. Even use my... loveliness" you lifted your sweater so slightly.  
He couldn't resist anymore and very slowly raised one hand, having it land on your hip ever so slowly, as if it was the first time he'd ever touched you.  
"I'm guessing said smart professor is me" he said, and you faked embarassement, looking away.  
"Yes, Doctor May" you sweetly said, looking back at him with doe eyes. "I really don't wanna fail your classes... You're such a great teacher, a wonderful lecturer, but sometimes... I get distracted. Thinking of how... How it would be for you to t-take me on your desk-Oh!"  
You put a hand on your mouth, coyly, like you had said too much.  
He smirked. "Well, your loveliness can indeed help in that. Won't tell anyone our little secret, uh?" He said, his other hand coming on your hip and bringing you flush to his body.  
You yelped, hiding behind a sweater paw.  
He chuckled "Oh you're so cute" he tipped your chin up "I have to admit, my mind tends to wander a bit as well during the day." You peeked at him behind your sweater paw as he continued "They always start with me kissing you... like this."  
He leaned forward and kissed your lips softly at first but then he kisses you again with a sudden passion. His hands squeezed your ass from under your skirt and you moan into his lips, standing on your tiptoes. He groaned and picked you up, shoving whateverbwas on his desk onto the floor, perching you up on it, all the while he was still locked in your heated kiss with you.  
You pulled away and whispered "what do you do next, Sir?"  
"I do this" he said, and flipped your shirt up.  
Oh, you could see how fucking hard he was for that lingerie set. The thigh-highs held up by the garter belt? They got him going.  
He parted your legs, which you opened submissively for him, and touched you briefly above the panties, humming.  
"It's been a while since a sexy little thing like you asked me for better grades by having me fuck her. Since my hair got white... Oh, you probably love that I'm so much older, don't you, miss?" He said, hands coming under your sweater to pull it up.  
Poor Brian, he was starving to touch you and taste you, but had to keep the game up. He pushed his glasses back up on his nose, tilting his head, awaiting your answer.  
You nodded quickly, "I think you're so mature and distinguished. You know what you want and how to get it."  
He moaned, pulling your sweater up. You pulled it off for him, just leaving you in a button up (that was totally one of his) that was actually quite a bit sheer.  
He rubbed your sides and hummed, "If me fucking girls like you makes me mature and distinguished then what does that make you?"  
You giggled as cutely as you could "Y-young and horny?"  
He dove down and kissed you, "Damn straight." you moaned, missing his lips so much every time he stopped kissing you.  
He licked his lips before popping the first button of your shirt open, then the second one. You pushed your chest out, and he just couldn't resist running a hand over the shape of your breasts.  
He then procedeed to unbutton completely your shirt, tugging it off your shoulders, seeing you so lovely in that white lace bra, the garter belt peeking out of the skirt... He cupped your breast and kissed what skin wasn't covered by the lace and trim, moaning. You whimpered, spreading your legs even more.  
"Oh, yes, young and horny..." he repeated, "young girls like you are always so eager. And so wet, too. Are you wet for Doctor May, miss Y/N?"  
You felt a shiver run through you and down your thighs   
"Y-yes sir. I'm always wet for you." He quirked a brow, lips still peppering your breasts wirh kisses.  
"Always, huh? You think about me quite often then?"   
His hand cupped your sex, gasping at the heat and how wet you were already. You had soaked through your poor white panties.  
He looked down and clicked his tongue. "Oh miss Y/N you really are smitten with me" he pressed the heel of his hand into your pussy and rubbed it against tour clit. "Smart, beautiful and oh so naughty. What else can you do, you beautiful little thing?"  
You took a moment to reply, breath hitching.  
"I can take handsome Doctor May in my t-tight pussy..." you whimpered out, and Brian groaned and pushed his hand more against you.  
Your hips snapped forward, looking for the sweet friction, but he pulled his hand off, focusing on taking your skirt off.  
When finally, you stood before him only clad in white lingerie, he clicked his tongue in appreciation and unbuckled his trousers, palming his hard on.  
"Alright, miss. If you want top marks, Doctor May has got three requests for you. Suck him nicely, and let him play with some toys on your pretty body. And then, take his cum like a good girl. Alright?"  
You nodded furiously, too horny to think. He smiled and reached for a closet in the desk, pulling out a couple of familiar objects.  
You bit your lip when you saw the go to toys Brian always used whenever you and hom had your little fun.   
You always wondered where he hid them from you ("Good girls dont touch themselves, they wait for daddy") and now you knew, even though he was definitely going to change the spot now. He clicked his tongue, humming as he slid his hand over the assortment of plugs.  
"How about you let me put this pretty thing in your beautiful little ass?" He held up a silver plug that had a beautiful red gem at the end of it. You nodded quickly.   
He chuckled. "Oh good girl. You're so very eager for it. I like that." He grabbed the lube and licked his lips  
"Maybe after youre done sucking me off we can switch this one out with a vibrating plug. How does that sound, beautiful?"  
"H-heavenly, doctor May..." You whimpered, and he hummed as he gestured you to jump down from the desk.  
You did so, and he came behind you, pulling your panties down, you helping him to roll them off you. You bent over the desk, legs spread, and felt his lube slick fingers circle your opening immediately.  
His other arm, leaving the plug on the table, went around you, hand touching you between your folds, to distract you from the pang of pain that opening your other hole always brought. You couldn't help but hiss at his first digit trying to slide in, and he just squirted more lube to ease it in.  
"Good, miss, just relax. That will help me." He said, and you could feel in his voice that he would have stopped as soon as you said 'no'. But you didn't, and finally he managed to slide one finger inside you.  
He sighed happily, happy to see you actually wanting this.  
His other hand still kept his work up on your folds as he slowly moved his finger in and out of you with ease. You would tense up here and there, but in time you actually were starting to loosen up for him.  
He praised you: "Oh, good girl! Youre doing so well, Miss Y/N. You should be very very proud." You bit your lip and gasped when he asked "Do you want me to add another, girl?"  
You nodded quickly; "Oh, please sir. I want it more than anything!"  
He loved the sound of that and slowly pushed in another finger. You whined quietly, relaxing your backside to let Brian's fingers slide in and out with ease.  
"Wonderful, just perfect." He said after a moment, "now, hand me that pretty plug. It'll look beautiful inside you" he preened, making you go red.  
You gave it to him, and heard him slick it in lube before prodding your entrance with it. Seeing it was sliding in quite easily, he forced it a little and gave you a little pat when it was in.  
The feeling was always mesmerizing - being so open for him, and being kept open as long as he'd have liked.   
"What a good girl you were, miss. Must have some experience to take a plug like that..."  
You absolutely wanted to hide from such a statement. You hid your face, which made him laugh. "Come now, let's get you on your knees, why don't we?"  
He grabbed his cock through his pants, giving it a nice squeeze to show you it's size. Your mouth practically watered snd it only got worse when he pulled himself out of his pants, his head leaking quite tremendously.   
He clicked his tongue "I have yet to find a girl who can take me down all the way... maybe you could be the lucky winner" he chuckled as you took hold of his base, whimpering as you gave him a little lick.  
He hissed "that's nice Miss Y/N. A little bit more of that, yeah?"  
You nodded before twirling your tongue around his shaft, going up and down, following the sensitive veins. Brian groaned, hand in your hair keeping you there. As if you were going anywhere... You got bolder and decided to take his tip between your lips, tasting the bitter precum.  
You gave his sensitive slit a couple licks and he moaned shamelessly, throwing his head back, curls beautifully dropping all around. You decided to try and take him all the way down, slowly. You opened your mouth a little more and took a good inch of him more inside your mouth. God, he was huge...  
"Very beautiful, miss," he groaned, "go deeper, come on, and then I'll give you that nice vibrating plug..."  
You used that as your motivation, well at least part of it, but you knew to be careful. You slid your mouth down just a bit farther and looked up at him.  
You could see Brian through the persona of Dr May and he frankly looked so enthralled with watching you take him so easily. You sucked what of him you had in your mouth already, your tongue swirling and you moaning around him.  
He let out another moan, his teeth slightly clenched. God he was throbbing already for you. You giggled then heard a gasp from the vibrations that little sound created.  
"You're doing so good. F-fuck you take my cock so well."  
You gave him another nice suck but he pulled you away. You pouted, looking up.  
"Sorry to take your toy away, miss," he said, back in the Dr May persona, "but I still have to see if you deserve that top mark."  
You raised to your feet and he spun you around, looking at the plug, snugly settled in you. "Now, now" he said in a chirply voice that got you, somehow, wetter, "reach for that blue plug. Yes, that one, thank you" he said, pushing his glasses back up his nose. He coated in lube and began to slowly twist the one inside you to get it out, slowly.  
"You're gonna feel so good when this one vibrates, miss Y/N. Eager for it? Knowing after this comes doctor May's cock?"  
You shuddered and nodded "Oh yes sir. I'm more than eager... I need this." He rubbed your backside slowly "Oh, sweetheart i bet you do" he kissed your shoulder blade as he finally seemed to get the plug out of you.   
He smirked when you whined, knowing you must feel empty.  
He hummed. "Poor little thing, you just want to be filled so badly." He took to blue plug, coated in in lube and shushed you. "Don't worry, this will do the job perfectly" you panted as you felt the plug right on your entrance- Knowing that soon it would be inside you and that it would be vibrating? You were shaking from the thought. Finally he got it in and you were borderline ecstatic.  
You spread your legs a little more and looked over your shoulder - Brian was admiring the view, and it made you flush and squirm. He pressed another kiss on your shoulder blades and took up the remote, setting the vibrations on low.  
Still, you were so sensitive already, you let out a soft moan. He ran a hand up and down your side, before making you lie down on your back on the desk, careful not to hurt you. You spread your legs obediently, and reached to take off your bra, which had him plunging down his head to kiss and suck at your breasts, as he set the vibrations higher.  
You felt your body tense and then relax at the slight change in vibrations. You arched your back when it hit you where Brian was. His lips kissed a trail down and around the shape of your breasts, giving out small moans when he wrapped his lips around your nipple, he turned the vibration up again as his tingue swirled around you.  
You couldn't help but gasp and dig one of your hands into Brian's perfect soft curls. A gentle hum from his chest surfaced from him. While you were grateful he was Giving you any attention at all, you were begging for more in your mind.  
You felt his hand that was once in your other breast slide downwards and you were about to thank whoever was listening but when he grabbed for another toy your heart thundered. Brian raised the vibrating dildo with a smug smile on his lips.  
"Miss Y/N, your last trial before we reach our... Destination. I have to check if you're ready to take Doctor May's cock, mh?" He tilted his head, lowering the vibrations of your plug as he left you sprawled on his desk, legs open, and coated the dildo in lube, stroking it with slow, sensual gestures.  
"There we go..." He murmured, and rubbed the toy against your dripping folds.  
"Mm, Doctor May, you're too-- too good at this..." You moaned sweetly, gripping his arm.  
"And you haven't seen anything yet" he replied, pushing the dildo's head inside you.  
You whimpered at the sensation but Brian couldn't help but smile. "Oh? Are you alright, miss?  
You nodded "It's just so big, Dr May"  
It was rather large, but not nearly as large as Brian, you both definitely knew that. He just clicked his tongue, pushing the toy in as carefully as he could. "Poor little thing, even when you're wet you're so tight." He shook his head, "it seems to me like we're going to have to fuck your poor pussy until it's stretched enough to take me."  
You gasped gently at his statement, but you werent going to object. He hummed and leaned forward to give your clit a nice lick.  
"Do you think you can handle all of this, Miss Y/N? Do you think you can handle me?" You moaned, bucking your hips "I need to handle you, Dr May."  
"That's my good student. You're doing so well, anyway- gosh, so full for me, uh?" He smirked, making you moan when he leaned down to gently suck at your clit, loving how absolutely crazy he could make you go. "Least I forget what a good student you're being, girl, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to take a picture..."  
He said, pulling away to look for his phone. You went crimson in seconds, but honestly, you loved when Brian would take photos of you like this. He didn't do it often, and you rejoyced every time he did. He angled his phone, one hand coming on your inner thigh to be included in the shot.  
"You're taking so much for me, what a good girl..." He preened, setting his phone on video. He grabbed the dildo and had it start vibrating gently, pushing it in and out of you slowly, careful to keep the camera on focus all the time. God, you just knew he was gonna use that video to masturbate when he was away from you...  
You leaned your head back, letting out little sighs and moans of pleasure for him. Your hands reached up and rubbed at your thighs as he moved the toy in and out, giving it a small twist with each thrust.  
He was drinking all of it in, especially with your cheeks all pink and your hair wildly sticking up in places. You looked perfect to him.  
He slid the toy in all the way then turned up the vibrations just slightly before he continued his motions, making the camera look to your face as you bit Your lip and whined, watching his hand as he fucked you. "What do you say, Miss Y/N? What do you say to me for filling you up like a little slut like you wanted, all to change your grades?"  
You panted and looked at him, letting out a "T-thank you, Dr May. Thank you so much!"  
He groaned, leaning down to flick your clit with his tongue. "Good girl" he praised.  
He mouthed over your clit for a good minute, before pulling away. You whined - poor edged thing you were - and he just set the phone down on the desk, facing towards you two. He bent to kiss you, making you taste your wetness, before turning off the toy and sliding it out of your reddening folds. He brought it up to your lips, and didn't even have to ask for you to lick it nicely as he aligned his cockhead with your opening.  
"And now, good girl, take me" he just said, sliding right in - you were so wet and fucked out and just took him on the first go, moaning like crazy. He let the plug in your ass keep vibrating softly, humming. "I'm much bigger than that toy, am I not, miss Y/N?"  
"So much bigger, sir. No toy can compare to you." Brian kissed you sweetly, stroking your jaw.  
"Aren't you so sweet?" He cooed before giving the first thrust. You both moaned, especially Brian who was still smiling and peaking at you over his glasses "You're so good at taking me already" he praised, giving anorher thrust. You moaned, grabbing at his shoulders with one hand while the other dug into his hair.  
A soft moan came from his chest before his thrusts became quicker, one hand on your thigh, The other next to your head as he fucked you on the desk. You bounced slightly against him, and god it felt incredible for you.  
You whimpered, rolling your hips down against his, and he groaned at the feeling, hand tightening on your thigh.  
"Good, good girl," he panted, eyes blown dark with lust, "my god, babygirl, you're not gonna be able to walk or sit for days..."  
"Oh-- I don't want to" you breathed out, arching your back, one hand boldly reaching to play with your own nipple, head thrown back in pleasure as he kept thrusting into you. "I just wanna be-- be a good g-girl, and be owned by you..."  
Brian moaned and his speed picked up. He swatted your hand away from your nipple and took it between his own fingers, twisting it and then fondling your breast, his eyes glued to your body.  
You knew why - dirty thing he was, he just couldn't help but enjoy how your breasts softly bounced with every thrust.  
You weren't complaining, especially when he would decide to dip his head down and give your breasts a couple of kisses and occasional bites, just as reminders of who you belonged to. As if you needed reminding. He slid his thumb over your nipple and reached down to give it an experimental lick.  
You moaned, not just from the lick but from him bending down and hitting that delicious spot inside of you. He took note, his hips continuing to spurr as he grabbed noth of your hips to put you at an Angle so he could hit the spot just right. You cried out, grasping the desk as an anchor to reality as your eyes rolled back and closed.  
"D-daddy!" You called out, not being able to hold your character anymore. "Please daddy!"  
He smiled against your hardened nipple, keeping his lips around it; he said nothing, just fucking you faster and faster.  
He finally let go of your poor red nipple.  
"Yes, babygirl, scream, let everyone know you're mine... All mine." His hands came up in your hair, forehead pressed against yours as he gave the last uncoordinated thrusts, and came spilling inside you with a shout. The vibrations up your ass, him shooting rope after rope of warm cum inside you, his eyes looking deeply into yours...  
You couldn't hold it anymore and came, harder than you had in a while, not even able to think or say his name, just moaning wildly.  
His brain was fogged over from his own orgasm, but he still kept his eyes on you, taking as much of you in as he could.  
All he could manage was broke speech at first, atumbling on his words before saying in a raspy voice: "F-fuck Y/N. My baby girl. You took all of that so so well." He pressed a kiss to your shaking lips still thrysting through your highs together. You were the furst to come down, trembling hands grabbing for his face so you could deepen the kiss.  
When you both pulled away, you couldn't help but let out a "W-wow". Brian smiled and chuckled, slowly pulling out of you and saying "That. Was insanely hot."  
You laughed, hiding your face.  
"Oh my god. I loved every second of it" you gasped, the plug still vibrating inside you.  
"I think a part of you still is" Bri quipped playfully before turning it off.  
You whimpered slightly as he pulled it out with such a careful gesture, making sure you weren't hurt or anything. He looked at your for a moment before taking his glasses off, placing them who knows where, only caring about wrapping his arms around you.  
"God, you're--" he said, but didn't finish, just shakingly holding you. Your breath slowly became steadier, and he pulled away to sit down on the chair you had sat on. You propper yourself up on your elbows, wincing but managing to roll off the desk, not very gracefully. He stood to help you sit on his lap, straddling him, chest against chest.  
He spread his legs so your poor aching holes didn't touch his thighs.  
"You were something out of this world" he whispered against your lips.  
You smiled, kissing him. "You were pretty extraordinary yourself, you know"  
Your voice was laced with happiness, happiness you only found with him. He rubbed your side carefully.  
"I'm so glad my love. So very very glad." He kissed you once more, "I would do anything for you, Y/N. I mean that." He looked down and chuckled "And I'm sorry for hurting your poor holes like I did."  
You shook your head, kissing his cheek "I love it. And Inlove you, daddy." You cuddled to his chest and yawned.  
A"Can we go Take a nap? 'M kinda sleepy".  
"Of course, babygirl" he quipped, picking you carefully up. He brought you seemingly without effort in your bedroom, plopping you down on the bed before disappearing in the bathroom to pick a soft towel to wipe you up. As he did, he put one of your legs up his shoulder, kissing the flesh he could reach sweetly as he wiped you clean. When he was done he flipped the towel to the clean side and cleaned himself best he could before tossing it somewhere. He fell on the bed next to you, making you giggle.  
"Nap?" He said. "Yes, daddy" you said happily, letting him hug you.  
"Do you really love me, babygirl?" He suddenly asked, his eyes wide and vulnerable like never before.  
You kissed like you never had before. You couldn't believe that Brian was worried if you loved him. Maybe to him, this was the equivalent of your body issues. You were overcome with emotion and understanding before you gave him a sweet kiss and looked him in his hazel eyes.  
"Brian Harold May. You're a beautiful, talented, and smart human being. Thats only three things of an infinite list that I feel for you. I love you, and have loved you for such a long time. I will bet my life that I will Continue to love you for a long. Long. Time."  
You saw his eyes grow glossy and look like they were absolutely bursting with love and adoration for you and only you.  
His arms trembled in wrapping around you, pulling you closer, closer, to fuse you both in one single soul.  
"I love you, girl" he whispered, "and I'll give you every second left I have on this planet. And when I'll be... When I'll be gone, I'll be in the stars, looking down to you."  
You kissed him as he finished talking, caressing his curls. "My own starman?" You joked, wanting to make his sad thoughts go away. He chuckled, sniffling and rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hand.  
"Yes darling, of course. Only for you." He squeezed you and sniffled "You made this poor old man cry."  
You kissed his tears away, caressing his cheek "luckily I have time to make up for it by making you laugh for the rest of the time."  
He nodded, smiling warmly.  
"That you do."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a lil hiatus, here we are with our next chapter!
> 
> This one's a lil bit angsty bUT IT ENDS SOFT don't w o r r y !

You walked down the way to the record store, your hands in your pocket and your head down as you text Brian every few he was at another little charity event that was too big for you to handle.  
You hated being away from him, and he felt the same, but you both understood why you had to stay home. This gave you some alone time anyway, some occasional 'girl time' to yourself to go scout out whst your favorite stores had to offer.  
However, while most of the times you felt like you were fine, you had a pit in your stomach this time around. Like there were eyes on you. You hugged your coat to your body and shuffled into the record store. The White Album anniversary deluxe had just come out, and you were fairly excited about it, so you set your mind on focusing on that.  
You entered your favourite records shop, on the main street's corner. The cashier there knew both you and Brian very well - she was an adorable middle aged woman with a hair of fiery red, and she usually made you feel safe as you browsed the records.  
Not that you were famous or something... But a couple parties you had gone to with Brian and a couple times he had brought you on shopping sprees, and those were more than enough for the tabloids to start talking. But they didn't have anything under their hands yet, so you'd been mercifully spared their attention.  
You closed the shop's door and, after a quick wave to Monica (the cashier and store owner), you made your way to the new releases' section, looking for the White Album.  
You were about to thumb through the vinyls when someone cleared their throat behind you.  
You turned to see a man, quite a bit taller than you, peering down at you with a smile you could only describe as shark like.  
You felt uneasy under his gaze, but you kept yourself composed as possible, asking "Oh. Sorry, am I in your way?"  
"No no, you're perfect right where you are. You're Y/N right?"  
You didn't feel right giving your name out but you had figured this would be a classmate from university.  
How wrong you were.  
You nodded but once you nodded he flashed a picture of you, making you stumble back and try to hide your face but it was much too late. The flash had blinded you temporarily.  
You heard the man get on his phone and say that he had found you, as you tried to scramble away. Monica was yelling herself for the man to stop, but that didn't make him.  
He followed you "So you're finally alone today! What happened?! Did you and Brian May break up? Were you even a couple? Fans are saying its a ploy for money, is thete truth to this?"  
"What? No!" you only managed to shout, "please, sir--" you put your hands in front of you and walked backwards, but, like in a nightmare, you bumped into someone, and even before turning around you knew it was another journalist.  
You spun around and saw a woman in an elegant long skirt, that would have been very beautiful hadn't she had a most horrible look on her face: you were only news for her. Only money.  
And what was worse - she was followed by a cameraman with a small yet professional looking camera, pointed right at your face. She pushed a microphone right in your face and began asking a flurry of questions.  
"Come on, Y/N, you can't possibly be in a romantic relationship with such an older man. Is it some kind of economic arrangement? Have you ever heard of young virgins selling their flower to old millionairies for allowance? How much did Brian May pay you?"  
You almost had tears in your eyes, trying to dart towards the exit. You saw Monica come through, but she was so far...  
"Come on, now, young girl" the male paparazzi quipped, "the fans want to know! Are you a professional harlot?"  
You tried to not say anything. Nothing at all. The more you talked the more they could manipulate.  
You pushed through them and found the door, gasping for the air you desperately needed, but sadly it wasnt the end.  
You were very much surrounded now, on all ends. It felt like wome kind of nightmare, you almost wanted to pinch yourself but instead you grabbed your bag, lifted it to your face as you pushed through the people. The questions swirled around you.  
"Was Brian May using you as a sex slave? Were you a professional call girl to help him get it up? Were you involved with Roger Taylor as well?"  
There were even reports of Brian having another girl and that made your stomach churn.  
You found your car from far off and ran to it like you had never ran to anything before, tears now threatening to make themselves clear to these parasites.  
One of them had the audacity of gripping the door of your car to prevent you from entering.  
"Please, please, shut up!" You sobbed, tears unluckily finally sliding down your face, "I'm not-- he's not-- Brian--" as you said his name, they were onto you with new questions, one after another, and you just wished and wished Brian was there. He'd have made them cower in fear, he'd have held you to his side, hiding you...  
But you were here alone.  
"Please, let me go, I'm just a girl, I'm nobody, please..." You sniffled, under your breath.  
God knows how you were able to enter the car, but you did. They stepped back when you turned the engine on, shooting away, hands trembling on the wheel. You somehow made it to the private road where yours and Brian's house was, parked and ran out of the car, up the stairs, sobbing your poor heart out, knocking furiously on the door, needing nothing more than Brian's arms, his voice, his warmth...  
Brian opened the door, expecting to see you happy, perhaps carrying groceries wirh your hands full or a present you had splurged on.  
When he saw you crying, his smile fell and he ushered you into the house.  
"Y/N! Oh my god my little dove what's wrong?" You kept sobbing, not being able to make any sense through your tears as you threw yourself into his arms.   
He shushed you, shaking and running a hand through your hair.  
"Hey hey... it's ok. Daddy's here. He's not going to let anyone hurt you. What happened, baby?"  
You sobbed into his chest "Brian, those people are awful! Absolutely awful!"  
You gripped his shirt as he calmly asked: "Who sweetness? Who is?"  
You gripped him stronger and he held you tight, sliding down to sit on the ground with you, his heart breaking with your every new sob.  
"They-- they-- they were a-at the record shop" you sniffled, "journalists. They--" you couldn't finish, tears and sobs cutting your voice out.  
But Brian had understood. "Oh, no" he breathed out, voice cracking, "oh, no, Y/N, they found you all alone..."   
You barely nodded, holding him close like your life depended on it. He shushed you sweetly, managing to drag you in the living room, flopping down on the couch with you.  
"They had cameras and took photos and told me- they told me... That I'm a whore." You blurted out, shoulders shaking with sobs.  
His heart broke at your words but his blood boiled like crazy at the mention of them.  
You felt his grip tighten ad he kissed your head. "They said that to you?"  
You sobbed out "One asked if i was a professional harlot. One a-asked how much you p-paid."  
Oh. He was going to kill somebody.  
He took a deep breath, trying to remain calm for you. "Oh, my girl. My sweet baby girl. I am so so sorry I wasn't there to protect you." He hid his face in your hair, trying to keep you calm. His grip on you was helping, but you couldn't seem to stop crying.  
You sniffled and meekly added "One of them... one of them said there was another girl, Brian."  
He pulled away. "They what?"  
His voice sounded offended, not by you, but by the implication that he would be with anyone but you.  
His hand gripped yours and he brought them to his lips, kissing the knuckles, the fingers, the palm.  
"It's not true" he whispered against your skin, "I would never. Never. Never." He kept repeating, and you just looked down. He kissed your cheeks, the salt of your tears making him angrier and angrier by the second, with those horrendous men.  
"Brian..." You sobbed quietly, tilting your head and looking at him through your tears best you could, "I love you." You simply said.  
Because it was, it was simple as that. You loved him.  
He cleaned your eyes, wiping your tears away, and you finally saw how close to tearing up he was, too.  
"I know, Y/N" he whispered, "you have it in your eyes. You're bursting with how much you love me, and I know because I feel just the same..."  
You found the strength to smile a little, soft smile. And he was just angrier at those journalists, and more hearbroken over you. His hand caressed your hair softly, and he finally saw you breathe deeply, calming slowly down.  
You kept yourself to Brian, wanting to never let go, never go out by yourself ever again. You knew it was silly, at least that's what your brain told you, but you didn't feel safe anymore. Not without Brian.  
You remembered where you were, your private little escape with him. The love of your life. The man you trusted with everything.  
Despite his anger you stared up at him and felt your love for him blossom tenfold. You sniffled and smiled.   
"Y-you know.." you stumbled out "You're kinda cute whenyou're angry"  
You let out a half hearted laugh and wiped away the remaining tears in your poor eyes.  
He smiled, huffing a laugh back, hands glued to your hair and face, caressing you slowly.  
"I am deeply sorry" he said, his voice serious, "You should have never been through this. Never."  
You smiled, caressing his hair back, and he relaxed a little bit. "Just-- never leave my side, Brian, please..." You said, voice small and shaky, still. He pulled you closer once more, needing you against his chest, safe and sound.  
"They're horrible people, babygirl," he said, "vultures. And I'll protect you from them. Forever." Your smile widened and Brian, seeing this, allowed himself to smile, too.  
Your foreheads leaned one against the other, your wounded souls taking joy in just breathing in the other.  
"Whenever you'll want, I'll go out with you. Kiss you on red carpets, in fast food, in restaurants, on the subway, on the streets. I'll say so many times that I love you, and everyone will hear. And they'll know, they'll know you're the purest, sweetest girl I know..."  
You felt your eyes well up again and you sniffled.  
"Bri, you're going to make me cry again."  
He kissed your lips "It's true. I don't want those bastards to go a single day thinking I don't love you or you don't love me. I want them to know that they aren't going to win." He nuzzled your nose and kissed you again. "You're my girl. My one and only. Nothing will ever change that, Y/N. I swear in my life. You're my everything."  
Your heart was soaring at his words and the fact you knew they were true was better than any material gift anyone could give you. "You're mine too. I'm so glad I found you".  
Brian kissed you again on your lips, softly, without any lust. He just wanted you to feel his love on your lips.  
"Hey," he breathed out, chuckling under his breath, "hey, girl, you know what? Next concert I'll open it by dedicating it to you."  
Your jaw dropped a little, and he just smiled softly, hands coming up to cup your face. "I'd die, Brian..." You whimpered.  
"I'll be a murderer, then" he joked, and for some reason that felt like the best joke you'd ever heard, and you started to giggle uncontrollably, dragging Brian with you.  
Your hands found each other and you held tight.  
"Wow, Brian May... You better play better than you ever have at that concert..."  
"Oh darling when I have you in mind thats a sure fire deal." He squeezed your hand, "Whether we are near or far you constantly motivate me. Dedicating a concert to you barely does you justice."  
You felt as though your wildest dreams were coming true. You placed a hand over your heart.  
"Brian if you don't stop you're going to kill me right now."  
He laughed "You'd better not! I'll have to kiss you back to life!"  
You looked up in thought. "Ok maybe I'll die just to come back for that."  
He pulled you close and laughed. "You're such a mess, girl. But so am I, right?" Playfulness laced through his voice.  
You wrapped your arms around his neck. "We're two stupids" you said playfully, and he nodded back.  
"Damn straight we are! Dumbest ones alive." You laughed sweetly, and he looked at you like you had hung the stars.  
You kissed him sweetly, teeth lovingly pulling at the lower lip before breaking the kiss. But he chased you, kissing you again and again.  
"I love you" he said again, before kissing you, "and always will."  
And you knew, it was true.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the last chapter's gratuitous angst, here we are with some GUD SMUT!
> 
> ENJOY!

You rolled in the bed, tossing your textbook in a corner. No more study for you, you were officially done. You huffed, looking at the door like you expected Brian to come back at any moment.  
You knew he was with Roger and Adam Lambert, setting up the last details of the upcoming tour, but he had promised you a date before then.  
You were about to call him when he called you, your phone buzzing.  
"Hey loverboy" you said, trying not to let it clear that you were a little disappointed in Brian for forgetting his promise. "Where are you?"  
"Coming back" he said, "But I need you to do something..."  
You were curious now, and sat straighter on the bed.  
"What?"  
You heard him chuckle at how eager you were. "Look under our bed. There's a black box... It's a little something for... Well, for a place I'm taking you to, tonight. I'll call again when I'm almost there. Can't wait to see how my gift fits..."  
Fits? Oh lord he was at it again.  
Pulling the surprises in you was one of Brian's many specialties and one he took extra pride in, especially when he got to buy something new for you during it.  
You leaned over the bed and pulled the box out.  
It felt a bit heavy, but you chalked it up to be somw jewellery or something he snuck in there. But when you opened the box you saw a beautiful black dress.  
Not just a dress but a gown. The more you pulled it out the more you were stunned at how gorgeous it was.  
It wasn't anything utterly fancy but it was short in the front and long in the back, the back dripping with glittery details almost like stars in the night sky. You were in love, absolutely infatuated. Inside was a pair of short black heels to go with and a little coat in case it were to get cold, despite the dress being long sleeved.  
You just smiled and got up immediately to put it on.  
You rummaged for the very first lingerie set Brian had ever gifted you - black, it seemed to fit the dress.  
You carefully slipped the dress on over the lingerie, looking at yourself in the bathroom's mirror. It was quite low cut on the back, and a delicate, shallow v-neck cut on the front. You wobbled a moment on the heels, that luckily were quite short and sturdy, the type you liked, and put on the little coat.  
Damn, Brian was good at choosing these dresses. You looked like a stunner, as always Brian made all your body image issues disappear...  
You were admiring yourself like a little peacock when the phone buzzed again: Brian.  
"Doll, I'm in the car, ready to pick you up. Come down whenever you're ready." He said. You smiled, grabbing your purse and quickly getting out of the door.  
"Almost there" you purred in the microphone before closing the call. You turned the key and went down the stairs. As you approached the door, you heard you heart thump louder, knowing Brian was there, at the other side of it.  
You took a deep breath and opened the door while letting it out. you smiled when you saw Brian in an all black ensemble smiling down at you. The smile soon turned to a gasp when he actually saw you.  
"Oh. My god." He damn near moaned it.   
You smiled and asked "You like it huh?" He nodded and you couldn't believe that he wasn't showering you with compliments. You made him speechless.  
You couldn't help but giggle, your heart still thumping as you took his hand.  
"Do you think you could tell me where We going, Dr.May?"  
He nodded, taking a deep breath and coughing to clear his throat. "We-- we are going on a little date, just me and you".  
You smiled even more, heart soaring at the thought that Brian hadn't forgotten your date... Of course he hadn't.  
He kissed your hand and slipped a little silver bracelet on your wrist as he did, winking. "Another little gift for my beautiful lady" he cooed, opening the car's door for you. Oh, he had used his "celebrity car", like you called it. A sleek, opaque black Camaro, which had place for you two in the backseats and a professional driver in the front.  
He used it when he had to go to important meetings or parties, or when he wanted to show off. And today, he was showing both you and his car off. He climbed in the car with you, hand entangled with yours.  
"And where will this little date bring us, Dr May?" You said, batting your mascara-coated eyelashes. He smiled but put a finger on his lips.  
You booped his nose. "Secret keeper eh? Why am I not surprised?"  
He chuckled and kissed you "Because, doll, you know it's never any fun if you know all the details."  
You pouted but hummed "True..."  
He chuckled and kissed you once more in your pout before he started to drive off to the town.  
You kept your hands entangled with each other the whole time, as you usually did, and you couldn't help but admire the beautiful lights of the city at night.  
It had been a hot minute since you had been in town since your little... incident.  
But now brian was here.  
You didn't realize the car had stopped until Brian chimed "We're here my dear."  
You looked up and smiled when you saw you were outside of a beautiful restaurant.  
You flushed a little when he got out and took your hand, helping you out. You felt like a true princess, and it made your heart beat faster. Brian dismissed the driver and had you take his elbow to enter. A waiter was coming towards you two, but before he could say anything, Brian kissed you softly, like he had promised... Kissing you everywhere, anywhere.  
You smiled as you saw in his eyes that he remembered his promise too, and then the waiter approached you two gently.  
This was the best restaurant in town, and Brian hadn't brought you there yet. It was a famous place, many local celebrities used to dine there.  
The waiter kindly guided you to your table - not too central, not too lateral, just a very nice seat. Brian pulled your chair out with a soft "After you, madamoiselle" which made you flush and giggle.  
You watched him with love as he took both his and your coat and gave them to the waiter to hung.  
"So," he said, sitting down, "how do you like this place, princess?"  
You sighed and beamed at him "Brian this is absolutely incredible. I can't believe you actually brought me here."   
He chuckled and took your hand. "Why wouldn't I? I'm a celebrity, you're my girl, this is where most celebrities bring their partners is it not?"  
You giggled and bit your lip, nodding. "Y-yeah I guess it is."  
He rubbed his thumb over the back of your hand "Besides," he started "around here? I can kiss you all I want and everyone will finally get the message that you're mine."  
You couldn't help but blush at being called his. It was not only the sweetest thing, and so endearing, but also very very hot.  
He could see your mix of emotions and could only let out a little chuckle. "My girl. I love you so much."  
You bit your lip as you smiled, which made him pull you closer for a peek on the lips across the table. His hand rested on what part of your shoulder wasn't covered by your dress. You shuddered at the touch, leaning into it.   
The waiter came with your appetizers and you and Brian began nibbling at the food as you talked. Soon you were through first and second dishes, and to the desserts, which Brian insisted on feeding you with his spoon.  
He basked in the sight of your lips wrapping around the spoon as your cheeks heated up, expecially when he ate his dessert with the same spoon. "I love tiramisù" you sighed, pointing at the sweet treat. Brian gave you another spoonful.  
"Yeah? We'll buy it more often. It's delicious, and" he looked around quickly to see if no one was listening, "I'd very much like to lick it off you." His free hand found your knee under the table.  
You shuddered again at his touch, and watched as he took a bite of the dessert himself, his tongue coming out to play as he licked the spoon clean. You bit your lip and placed your own hand on his thigh.  
He chuckled, but it sounded more like a growl to you as he held another bite of the sweer treat to your lips "You know what daddy would love to see his princess do, darling?"  
You shook your head, taking a bite of the treat when he whispered "Take your panties off under the table for me."  
Your eyes widened at his request but you had to admit, you were suddenly much warmer than before. You gasped and squeezed your legs together, looking around before asking "N-now?"  
He nodded. "No one will see. Slide them off, and hand them over to me." His eyes were glazed over with lust - and you just couldn't resist him.  
You brought your hands under the table, thanking God the tablecloth was long. You fumbled for a couple moments, pulling off your lacy panties, making them slide down your legs and over your feet.  
You felt his hand on yours and he trembled as you gave him your underwear, which he stuffed in his pocket. You felt very exposed right now, and you loved it. You could feel how warm and wet you were slowly getting.  
"What a good baby" Brian purred, "so obedient..."  
Your face was tinged red now as you whispered "I always am with you, and only you."  
He couldn't help but smile and place a hand on the back of your neck carefully as he kissed you passionately. It wasn't a long kiss, but it felt like an eternity that you wanted to relish in.  
You moaned softly when he pulled away, and he huffed out a small chuckle, brushing his rhumb on your bottom lip.  
"Now, baby girl." He asked, voice a bit huskier than before "What do you say to the two of us having a little walk about the beach?"  
Your eyes sparkled but you has to admit you were a bit worried. "Isn't it a bit dark for that?"  
He kissed your forehead and mumbled against your skin "That's the point, hm? Gives us time to be alone."  
"Oh" you breathed out, and were so adorable that Brian just had to kiss you again.  
"Okay" you said shyly, and Brian nodded. The waiter almost immediately was upon you, gently escording you to the door. Brian helped you to slide the coat up again, looking at you with stars in his eyes.  
He was being extremely gentleman-y, but as you were getting out, he brushed his lips against your ear, and - voice soft - he murmured: "Come on, baby, let's go to the beach and let me slip my hands under that lovely dress."  
You felt your body become riddled with goosebumps at his tone of voice. You swore that man would be the end of you, you absolutely felt it.  
The car pulled back up for you both and you were soon off to the beach. The whole ride there you realky expected brian to have sone tricks up his sleeve, but instead he kept his hand on your knee the whole time.   
At the beach however was another situation entirely. As soon as the two of you were out, his hand found your backside around your waist.  
He gave a small squeeze to it, making you gasp and turn to look at him. He smirked as the car drove off.  
"Something the matter?" He asked as his hand now reached up your thigh under your dress. His finger lazily slid over your folds with a deep hum buzzing in his chest.  
"Fuck--" you muttered, holding onto his arms as his finger prodded at your soft folds.  
"A-ha," he clicked his tongue, "no bad words!"  
"Sorry" you whimpered, and Brian just smiled and took his hand away.  
You looked at him in confusion, confusion that became lust when he brought his hand to his mouth and sucked the finger that had tapped your wetness.  
"Let's walk a little, shall we?" He said, tilting his head, "I want to tell you exactly what I'm gonna do, so your thighs can get all wet as we walk and I can lick you like a dessert." You shivered and just nodded - you loved when Brian talked dirty.  
You took off your heels and held them as the two of you began to walk down the way, near the water but nothing so far near that you were getting wet.  
Brian had your hand held tight as he kept close to you. "I was planning, my dear heart, to lay you down on this sandy white beach, push that skirt up over your gorgeous thighs and have a little peak at my feast." You bit your lip as he looked at you with a smirk. "Once I've done my peaking, my lips would kiss those sexy thighs of yours, giving you little love bites here and there. Daddy would get too hungry after a while  
.. I would have to push open the damn things that were keeping me from that your sweet little treat between your legs. I can't help myself, i would have to have a lick before i went mad. But you'd love it, dirty thing you are."  
He stopped, placing himself in your way.  
He took the heels from your hand and threw them on the sand, as his hands gripped your hips, pushing you down. Before you fell on the sand, he took his jacket off and threw it under you, making you fall on it. He kneeled between your legs, opening them up slightly.   
"Daddy--" you whimpered.  
"Shh" he shushed you, "be patient. Everything in due time..." He said, and rolled the dress up your thighs. His breath catched - he adored how soft you looked, and just already knew that you were delicious, too. He bent down and kissed your thigh right above the knee, kisses climbing up.  
You let out gentle sighs of happiness, a smile reachinh your lips at how his kisses always felt on your skin. A small gasp tore through your smile as his teeth scraped down your thigh before giving you a little love bite.  
You had to let out a moan, the pleasurable pain shooting through your thigh like a lightning bolt. He kissed and licked the bite to sooth and kept going downward.  
As he got closer and closer, you hoped he would give you what you wanted, but instead he switched to your other thigh now. You wanted to whine, but you knew that would get you nowhere.  
He treated your other thigh to the same sweet treatment, but this time he rolled up the dress even more and kissing your hip.  
His eyes kept darting to the triangle of your hair, down between your legs, and you trembled every time he gazed down.  
Finally he spread your legs, and without waiting a second more, buried his face between your legs, hungry, starving, murmuring an alluring "Give it to me, doll..." And how could you resist? Your legs kept themselves open as his tongue first tasted your folds, gently, quickly flicking against them. He hummed, and you whined at the feeling.  
You swore you could hear a smile in his voice from him just humming as he flicked his tongue.  
The flicks of his tongue soon were replaced with his lips as he spread your folds with his thumbs and sucked on your inner folds. You couldn't help but let out a sigh of pleasure and buck your hips but Brian wasn't having that, at all.  
He pressed a hand up to your stomach and pushed down shaking his head before he pulled away.  
"Ah ah ah. Come on, love. Be patient for daddy, will you?"  
You whimpered out an apology and he went back to his business, lips now wrapping around your clit and only licking at first like you were frosting on a spoon.  
Your hand dug in his hair, hips trembling with the effort of keeping still. His arms were wrapped under your thighs, keeping them spread nicely for him. He was taking his sweet time, licking every part of you, making sure to taste you at his fullest capacity. You whimpered and moaned his name over and over again, and finally his tongue dipped in your hole, carefully, while his thumb kept rubbing your clit.  
He was extremely careful not letting any sand touch you, simply by basically never parting his mouth from your aching pussy.  
"Feelin' good?" He said, voice husky.  
"In heaven, Daddy..." You whimpered.  
He groaned. "Good kitten, good." He kissed your clit then your hole, his tongue coming out to play. "I'm so glad."  
He kept prodding at your hole with his tongue before pulling away and licking his lips before leaning up and kissing you. The faint taste of you was on his tongue and it drove you wild. When he pulled away, his teeth nipping at your bottom lip, he whispered. "Daddy has a little surprise for you, princess. This is only just the beginning of it."  
You saw him fish something out if his pocket but before you could see it, you heard a soft buzz and the feeling of a high powered vibrator against your clit. It was set on low, but Christ that little thing had a lot behind it.  
You grabbed his bicep and moaned quite loudly. Had the ocean not swallowed up your sounds, someone would have heard.  
"Daddy is going to fuck you with his tongue while you hold this to your pretty little clit, sweetheart." He kissed you "But you can't cum until i give you the ok. Ok?"  
You nearly sobbed, but nodded, wanting to be good. Brian whispered a 'good' before giving you the toy.  
You obediently pressed it, buzzing like crazy, to your poor overstimulated clit, and Brian resumed his previous position, tongue plunging inside you without any hesitation.  
His hands squeezed your hips as his tongue slid down to your hole and began to prod at the entrance.  
"So tasty" he said between licks and tongue slipping inside you, "so beautiful. God, babygirl, no one tastes as good as you do. You're my little treat and no one else can taste you... Poor fools. And I have you in my stride... How did it happen again, doll...?"  
Oh god he wanted you to remember that?! Right now? You could only whimper and shift your hips a little as he licked your opening.  
"I-I...aah-I was at th-that party, d-daddy.." he hummed and nodded, giving you the signal too continue. The vibrations on your clit were so powerful you couldnt hardly think but you poweref through as much as you can.  
"You talked-oh Brian... You talked to me and g-gave me your n-number! Fuck, I was so nervous." You used your free hand to hold on to his hair once more And you felt a smile against your folds.  
He was enjoying this way too much. "And theeeen?" He asked teasingly.  
"Y-you brought me on a daaate--" you moaned, "and then you fing-fingered me!"  
"Damn right I did. And I took your virginity, too" he growled.  
Oh, fuck, you knew how much he liked to remember he had been your one and only...  
"You-you did, daddy. You own me..." You sobbed out,  
"I'm close, I'm close, daddy!" You shouted in pleasure.  
Brian was a little overwhelmed by how much pleasure he was bringing you. It was evident - you were shaking and squirming in his grasp.  
"You're ready for daddy? Ready to cum?" You flushed, nodding. "Use your words, good girl" he purred.  
"Yes, daddy!" You screamed, and he smiled before saying "then, cum" and resuming fucking you fiercely with his tongue.  
You couldn't help it or hold back much longer. You arched your back and came with such force you swore you were in another dimension.  
You cried out and yelled Brian's name as you came, your body arching and squirming at every little flick of pleasure. Brian drank it all up, loving every bit. He grabbed your thighs in pleasure and moaned himself. You took the vibe off your clit and just pantes, staring at the inky black sky and praising your lover like the god he was.  
The sky seemed to think the Very same as the stars twinkled so brightly. Your high had passed though it had taken a while, and Brian finally brought himself up between your legs, panting and wiping his mouth with a smile.  
"Damn, girl." He huffed "I had no idea you had that in you."  
You flushed and just panted, lying down on his jacket, oasis of his smell in the sand.  
"You bring it out of me" you said, smiling meekly, and Brian just smiled back and fished your panties out of his pocket, licking your inner thighs up before helping you put them on, rolling your dress down. He fell on the sand next to you with a huff, and you turned to hug him.  
"You're so good" you whispered. "Yeah? Came hard, girl?" He naughtily whispered back. You giggled, holding him closer.  
"I did" you said, eyes half open, looking at him through your eyelashes, "only guitar god Brian May makes me cum this hard..."  
He blushed at your words and raised his brows "Guitar God, eh? Never thought I'd get to add that to my titles. Dr.Brian May, Guitar God."  
You laughed and hid in his chest "Well i guess you'd better get used to it, huh?  
He kissed your head "I suppose so. Not that I'm complaining. I'm flattered." He looked up to the stars and sighed happily.  
"The stars, Y/N. Look how they shine for you. And only you." You looked up and saw them twinkling in the sky, moreso than you had ever seen in your life.   
Your Heart soared.  
"They shine for us, Bri. Both of us."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A different chapter... Some sub Brian for once!
> 
> Enjoy, ya nasties

You had just come back from a long day at the university. You flopped down on the couch, sighing, opening up your coat.  
Brian was humming a melody in the kitchen, and you heard a quiet clattering of pots and pans. With a smile, you raised up, leaving the coat behind, and sauntered in the kitchen.  
Brian was there, looking absolutely adorable - his white curls all bouncing around as he cooked something in a pan, a cute apron tied around his waist. "Hey loverboy" you purred, and he turned with a huge grin.  
"Y/N!" He said, clapping his hands, coming towards you to kiss you, "hard day of university?"  
"Yeah..." you sighed, before similing at his kiss and at how domestic he looked. "You're cooking dinner like a good housewife?" You giggled. "Husband comes home and eats dinner before fucking you?"  
You didn't even know where that come from.  
But you didn't expect Brian to look down and push his glasses up, running his hand through his white floof of curls. You could only tilt your head to the side as you saw his cheeks dust with pink.  
"I don't know about that. I just thought it would be a nicd gesture." You hummed "That's so sweet of you. Maybe that would be enough to make your husband fuck you while you're making dinner." You said playfully, wrapping your arms sround his neck.  
You didn't know that a little joke would make Brian's eyes widen as he peeked over his glassed at you.  
He nervously chuckled "I-I..I don't.." he stuttered.  
You stood on your tiptoes to bring a kiss to his lips and thats when you felt his hard cock against your belly. Your eyes widened at the revelation.  
Brian May, your sugar daddy, had a submissive side to him? Ooh~ that was too cute.  
You giggled "Daddyyy~" you sang in his ear.  
He shivered, and you felt a rush of arousal and power. That was what he felt when you blushed at his words? Wow.  
You smiled wide as he looked shyly down at you.  
"Yes, Y/N?" He said, faking being calm.  
"You're a little slut too, aren't you?" You hummed out, slowly rolling your hips against his. You heard his breath hitch and looked at him in his eyes.  
He had a pleasure-hooded stare that was making you go mad. You reached behind him to turn the burners off, and shot him a sensual stare as you backed off a couple feet, before checking him out.  
God, he stood completely still, hands in his lap like a good boy, fiddling with his apron.  
"Tell me" you purred out, putting your hands on your hips, "how do you wanna do this? Because I must admit, I'm enjoying seeing you squirm peraphs a little too much..."  
The look of shameful need and pure excitement that passed him was so beautiful. You almost wished you had a camera ready to take a picture of it. He was so ready, so willing... but yet he shook his head, doing what you did a lot of times. Deny yourself pleasure.  
He either had taken notes from you, or he had practice before he met you.  
You giggled, taking Brian's approach to his shyness. "Come on, Bri. Tell me. What do you want me to do?" You unbuttoned his shirt button by button ever so teasingly and his eyes followed. "Tell me what you want~ It's just me. Your babygirl."  
You swore you could've seen his cock twitch if that fucking apron wasn't in the way.  
Finally he spoke "I-I want you to fuck me." He admitted, staring at your chest. "Tie me up, use a plug on me, fuck me till you own me.. Anything you want."  
A surge of heat hit you right between your legs and you swore had you been in subspace you wouldnt have been able to stand...  
You stopped midway unbuttoning his shirt, and he took it wrongly.  
"Sorry" he mumbled, turning around. But you stopped him.  
"I'm not disgusted. Or disappointed. Brian, that's deliciously hot..." You slid his now open shirt down his arms, and your heart ached a little when you saw him cover his stomach. "Brian" you cooed, taking his hands in yours, sliding the shirt off him, "Brian, you're my beautiful daddy. My beautiful baby boy." And with that, he was yours.  
He turned around, neck and face flushed red, and slid his apron off, too. His bulge was definitely there, now, and he shifted shyly on the spot.  
"Come on, come here" you said, taking his hand, "let's get you sprawled out on our bed for me, alright, baby boy?"  
His eyes were sparkling with lust and he just followed you. Oh, he was adorable... And he wanted you to fuck him, God. You were on cloud nine.  
You walked with him to the bedroom, hearing his sweet heavy and fast breathing beside you. Once there, you pushed him to sit on the bed and he did, good boy he was.  
"Now, baby" you purred, "undress as miss goes to prepare, okay? And just sit naked on our little bed."  
He nodded, eager, and you smiled, sauntering off to the bathroom, where you kept your toys and costumes when you wanted to play.  
You had brought a rather... Naughty outfit, earlier that year, but never got around to use it. It was a pair of leather boxer briefs and a little leather bra to match, but what was more exciting was the strap on that came with it. You could attach it easily to the front of the underwear, and you were sure Brian was gonna love it, seeing the mood he was in tonight.  
When you came out of the bathroom you saw him shiver and bite down a moan, his eyes flying to the strap and the bottle of lube you had retrieved.  
You didn't even have to ask for him to get on all fours... He just did.  
You couldn't help but let out a little call of his name, your voice laced with excitement.  
"Brian, sweet baby boy." You saw the shiver course through him and giggled "There he is" he felt the covers slightly shift under him as you slid onto the bed, hand coming to rest on his lower back then slid down his backside.  
He let out a little whimper of delight, a whimper you knew all too well from yourself. That rush of power hit you again and didn't stop when you reached under him to caress his balls.  
"Now, my sweet little thing," you cooed "You might find it cruel but we can't have you dirtying up the sheets." You tapped the ring against his leaking cock, making him gasp and whine eagerly. "You know what this is for" you said as you prepared the toy "I'm sure youve gonr on stage tons of times wirh one of these on. Dirty dirty boy."  
"Yes mistress, anything you want, anyth- oh" he stopped his flurry of desperate pleas when you slid the ring on him, making sure you weren't hurting him. You saw him tense a little but then relax.  
"It's okay, boy?" You said, and smiled when he nodded. "Okay..." You were lost for a moment - you had never been in such a position, after all. Brian sensed your confusion and helped you out by turning to look at you.  
"Mistress, do you want to p-prep me?" He asked, and you ran a hand through his silver ringlets, making him close those beautiful eyes and sigh.  
You opened the bottle of lube and coated your fingers with it, before bringing your hand between his cheeks and rubbing slowly.  
He yelped cutely, jolting forward. "A-ha, baby boy!" You said, giving a little smack to his butt. "Still for daddy." You said. It came natural, oh so natural calling yourself daddy...  
Brian felt a jolt of pleasure hit hos cock, followed by the reminder tgat he had no way of release. He let out a soft pant and nodded "Yes.." You smacked his cheek again. "yes what?" "Yes daddy!" He cried out. You smiled wide. While this was new, it was suddenly growing easier to find a good grasp of what to do. You kissed his back, fingers still rubbing his tight little hole with care. "What a good boy" You praised before pressing a finger into him. He tightened and tensed at first, jaw dropping as he moaned, unashamed. "F-fuck, please don't stop, mistress. Oh please!" How could you say no to him? You continued to slide his finger in. "Since you said please like a polite little whore." You hoped you were doing well, you seemed to be so far, and Brian was always so vocal usually. You slid a second finger in as soon as he loosened, and you both yelped when you curled your fingers and hit his spot just right.  
Brian let out a small sob, his shame the pleasure he got from it taking his body to such an intense place. A place he hadn't felt in such a long time. He grit his teeth and whimpered "P-please mistress I'm begging you. I'm s-so ashamed!" He hid his face in the pillows as you kept curling your fingers to his spot. "Oh, doll. There's no reason to be ashamed. You look gorgeous" You hit his spot deliciously so and his hips jolted forwards, grinding against the bed that was just so out of his reach. As much as you wanted to toy with him some more, you saw his cock was growing painfully red. You were sure he liked it, but you didn't want to push him too far. You kissed his back as ypu slid your fingers out and hummed against his skin. "Now darling, if daddy gets too rough, or if you cant handle it anymore, you know our safe word don't you?" He was quick to answer "Red Special, daddy." You cooed, running a hand through his hair as you lubed up the strap. "Sweet boy. So smart."  
He looked at you, smiling softly for a moment, a smile that turned to pure lust when he saw you stroking the strap. "Like the view?" You asked, sensually running your hand up and down the shaft. Brian nodded, sweetly, and propped himself on his elbows a little steadier. Lovely thing, eager. You thought that you probably look like that when about to take Brian's cock, and you grinned. "Alright, gorgeous" you quipped, "here comes daddy." You aligned the strap with his hole and slowly, carefully pushed the head in. Brian's back tensed and then relaxed, the most wanton moan coming out of his lips. "Oh, daddy, yes, that's amazing!" He shouted, pushing down against you, "fuck me, mistress, take me, I want you..."  
You couldn't help but moan and run your fingers through his hair. "I know you want me baby, but you have to be still for me remember?" A most wicked idea sprung into your head, almost as if Brian in his dominance himself was possessing you. You gave his curls a nice tug before leaning forward and growling "Good boys stay still until their ass is filled. Understand?" His jaw went slack, heavy pants and wanton moans dripping from his mouth. "Y-yes daddy. Im so sorry" You hummed, reassuring him it was alright. For your first time at this, you were really shocked you were doing as well as you were. If you were to see yourself you knew you would surely blush, but you honestly loved it. You pushed in a little more, and a little more again, until your strap was buried deep in Brian. He kept making delicious little sounds, perfectly, adorably still for you. You were careful not to hurt him but apparently you were well past hurt now. He was enjoying himself immensely. You kept still for a good minute, only slowly rotating your hips, giving Brian a minimal friction. He gripped the sheets and whined, head falling between his arms - he was helpless. "It's been so long..." He breathed out prettily, "I needed this, daddy". You had pity on him and gave a first thrust, feeling confident. He shouted out a loud "yes!" and rolled back his hips against you. You gave him a light slap on the nape. "Still, my good boy, be still" you cooed, "Daddy will take care of you, she swears."  
A little sob sounded in your ears aa he nodded in understanding. He knew you were going to take care of his needs, but poor little thing he was, he wanted them to be taken care of now. You gave another thrust and those hands; the hands that once gripped your hips to fuck you into the mattress, were now gripping the sheets for dear life. He let out a soft moan, cheeks now bright pink and his lips bruised from biting them so much. He was truly beautiful, and you craved more. You gave another thrust, much more shallow than the others but it made him go crazy still. You weren't entirely sure how to build up a rhythm at first, but god his sounds motivated you to try. Your hips spurred forward a couple of times, eyes closing as you let his sounds motivate to find a gentle rocking pace for the lustful man underneath you. You reached to slip off his cockring - you didn't wanna risk hurting him. He sighed in relief but you just wrapped a handful of his curls around your hand and kept moving your hips, rocking against him, fucking him nice and slow. He was practically coming undone at the seams, sweetly moaning and whining, legs trembling. "You're close, baby?" You purred as you gave a stronger thrust. He nodded like mad. "So close, daddy, you f-fuck me so good..." His hand came up to hold yours - the one that was gripping his hair. He looked at you from over his shoulder and smiled weakly. "Can - can I cum?" He begged prettily. And how could you say no?  
You nodded and leaned down to kiss him "Go on, baby. Cum for daddy." No time was wasted. His eyes slid closed and he let out a moan you swore was so loud, had you had neighbors, they would have heard every single sound. He was screaming your name, thanking you as his twitching red cock shot rope after rope of cum all over the sheets and some even on his stomach. He was clenching down and the strap, almost wanting to milk the toy and you knew no one would have stood a chance against that feeling. God, the view you had of all of it... you truly felt as if it was a gift. You kept your thrusts up, wanting to heylo him ride his orgasm out. You purred out praises to get him through it.  
You saw him starting to breathe slowly again and pulled out, at which he whined and clenched around the air now, feeling so empty. "Poor thing" you whispered, "you were so hungry for it..." You caressed his back and had him fall on the bed, careful not to have him fall on his cum. You wrapped the bedsheets away, rolling them off the bed, and unclasped the dirty strap on from your hips. You looked up to see Brian sprawled on the bed, curls messed up and a loving smile on his face. You took up an angle of the sheets and reached to wipe up his trembling stomach, after which he pulled you over him, for a tight hug. "You--" he began, but words failed him. He was so happy you had been so accepting of his darkest little kink, that he had pushed down since he was younger. You kissed his nose, and felt his hands on your hips. "Princess, you're in for the best reward now. You deserve it..." He mumbled. You hummed and kissed his nose "I don't know about that". He cut you off by kissing your lips passionately, cupping your jaw. "Y/N, you have truly spoiled me, by giving in to one of my biggest kinks I've had for years. It's only fair I do whatever you like. Please, i owe it to you." His voice was so sweet and sincere, he really did mean every bit of what he was saying. To you, it was just a kink, but to him... you only rubbed his chest and sighed happily. "Ok, sweet pea..but perhaps you should wait a while? I don't want you to exhaust yourself."  
"Babygirl, giving pleasure to you is never exausting..." he said, kissing your lips. "Oh, Brian" you chuckled, "right now I just wanna have a nap with you. We'll discuss what you'll do to me afterwards..." You yawned and Brian laughed softly, hugging you to his chest. He removed your leather underwear and bra, without any malice, just wanting you to sleep comfortably. You managed to retrieve a clean blanket and you two snuggled in it, naked limbs entwining. The feeling of Brian's legs around yours, his arms on your waist, his naked chest on yours... He was so soft and fresh, and you just let him touch you ad he liked. You felt him fondle gently your breasts, almost a massage, as he sang a sweet nothing in your ear. You drifted off to sleep easily, holding your lover in your arms.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We've let you starve even too much for this One ❤️  
> Enjoy some concert smut 👀  
> Ft. Not knowing how concerts are and making up vibrator remotes

The dressing room was mostly silent, the only sounds keeping the space from dead silence being the soft moans you and Brian were letting out.  
You were on top of him in a straddle, hands threaded through his hair, and he held your hips as your lips were locked in a passionate kiss. You felt like two lustful teenagers with your little makeout session going on, tongues fighting for dominance, the slight clicking of teeth and lips hotly pulling at each other, but god you loved every second.  
The moment was cut short right as his hands slid up your shirt and you heard a loud knock on the door.  
He groaned and pulled away, "Yeah?" He called calmly.  
"10 minutes you old horn dog!" Called Roger from the other side of the door.  
You whined and nuzzled his jaw. "You really gotta go, huh?" You sighed.  
He quickly slid his hands under your shirt and cupped your breasts with a huff.  
"Seems so" he said, and you pouted. "Oh, come on, babygirl" he cooed, "I'll be back before you know."  
"Yeah, and you'll be tired from the concert and will have to go to sleep. And I have to stay here and squirm as I hear you playing guitar like the sexy thing you are." You leaned your head on his chest and he chuckled.  
"About that... I had an idea..." He said, and he had your attention instantly. You looked as he pulled out of his pocket a very, very familiar object.  
"Oh, fuck, Daddy" you whimpered. He chuckled and kissed your lips in a feather light way. You almost couldn't feel his lips but you knew right now was his time to tease.  
He pulled away with a daring smirk.  
"Now" he hummed as he held up the black smooth toy that had been in his pocket, "I know you know what this is."  
You bit your lip and nodded quickly "Oh yes sir, I do."  
You were more than familiar with the pocket vibe he was holding. Hell, on shopping trips he would tend to have you walk around with it, no panties on as you pranced around in a dress.  
He nodded towards the couch. "Shorts off, spread your legs. We only have a couple more minutes" he huffed.  
You obeyed like the good girl you always were for him, shrugging the shorts off and licking your fingers, before sprawling on the couch and rub at your folds, opening up for the toy.  
"Good sweetheart" Brian smiled, running a hand through his silver curls. He bent down and held your thigh still as he helped you open up, fingers working quickly at your clit, making you wet and ready.  
When you were loose enough, he slowly teased your opening with the vibrator. It was easy but still pleasurable when you felt it slide inside you, the handle safely peeking out so it would be easy to remove.  
"Let me try" Brian mumbled, grabbing the remote. It was a smart little magnetic thing, which stuck easily to the Red Special and didn't look out of place.  
He slung the guitar on and waited for you to slip the clothes on again, standing up a little awkwardly because of the vibe. He turned it on and you whimpered, almost falling over from the feeling.  
A wicked smile fell over his lips as he watched you. His fingers danced over the remote and raised the intensity.  
You bit your lip and squealed, grabbing at the arm of the couch.  
"B-Brian!" You cried out. He shut the toy off and strode over to you, placing a kiss to your temple.  
"Oh, I'm sorry little darling. That was a bit cruel of me, wasn't it?" He kissed your cheek now, purring in your ear "Bet you loved it so much."  
You shivered and nodded when there was another knock on the door.  
"Five minutes, Brian!"  
He kissed your lips passionately and moaned "I'll see you in a while, my love... I'm sure you'll be feeling me in a couple of minutes". He winked before disappearing out the the door with the Red Special slung over his shoulders.  
Fuck, you loved that man more than anything.  
You could only smile at him then plop onto the couch with a heavy sigh, your head leaned back. This was going to be such a long night for you...  
Brian's changing room was fairly close to the stage entrance, so you could hear perfectly anything that went on there, both music and the quick lines that were exchanged with the crowd.  
But still, as long as you could stand, you wanted to see. You left the room and hid with a couple technicians in a little spot where you could see the stage and part of the crowd, hidden. The three musicians climbed on the stage.  
In seconds, you heard a thunderous applause and screaming as Brian, Roger and Adam appeared.  
"Thank you!" You heard Roger shout, and then Brian was tapping a microphone.  
"Good evening" he said, voice almost swallowed by the crowd, "I would just like to say a couple of words." Brian swished his silver curls, smiling softly.  
"This evening's little gig is dedicated to someone who bears with me even when I'm unbearable. A lovely girl who often gets mistaken for someone she isn't, who has the softest eyes and the purest sweet heart. Y/N, you hear me?" His smile was so bright, it made you tear up a little. "This one's for you, girl. You keep me alive."  
And they were off with Keep Yourself Alive, as you hid your grin in your arm, blushing crimson.  
Some of the technicians looked at you, some even smiled.  
Honestly that was the warmest greeting you had gotten from anyone besides Roger for quite some time. The rumors were still flooding about, but you hoped from Brian's little anouncement that most of them would stop.  
The endless flood of happiness you felt with Brian was now a full fledged tidal wave of emotions. The whole song you couldn't stop smiling, you had even forgotten about the little fun your lover wanted to have.  
But oh, you remembered once the song was over.  
You saw his fingers slyly slide down the Red Special and soon a low hum resonated through your body. You gasped and your thighs clenched together, the arm over your smile thankfully muffling your sound. You couldn't help but let out a small whimper as Brian broke out in a smile, his chest heaving from panting.  
That cheeky thing.  
Lust, love and admiration flowed through you like it was your blood now, but when didn't it when you were with him?  
They went on playing, and mercifully Brian turned off the damned thing. You brushed your thighs together, trying to play it off.  
But when Brian was about to break into his solo, his fingers danced on the remote again, and you almost shouted from the strong vibrations that climbed up your body. On stage, he just whipped those curls around and smiled wide. You had to go back to the changing room, this was too much... You backed off slightly and hid yourself in a thick shadow, whimpering just barely.  
Luckily the amps were in full force, or else everyone would've heard you whine.  
The song finished and you were spared further torture for the moment, but fuck, Brian shouted a merry "Thank you" to the crowd in the mic, and fucking panted into it.  
Your brain made you remember every time Brian had panted in your ear as he pounded inside you, fucking you on the mattress...  
You stole a glance down your panties, and saw a little soaked spot on them. Fuck.  
Luckily those shorts you were wearing were black, because you were absolutely gonna soak everything through.  
You clenched a couple times around the vibe, feeling yourself throb, and then it was time for Brian's solo.  
Fuck.  
You braced yourself this time, your thighs shaking. Perhaps you could power through even if you knew it was futile. When the vibration didnt come just yet your heart thrummed loudly in your ears because you knew Brian must have been planning something... About halfway through the solo, just when you thought you were safe you felt the jolt hit you much harder than before.  
A little gasp sounded from you as you kept watching him now, those beautiful fingers gracing over the strings. They were so graceful, almosy as graceful as they slid over your body.  
Oh shit, the wetness between your legs was spreading now, you werent sure how long you could hold it. The toy grew faster and faster, as did your clenching and right as you felt tour ogasm approach, it stopped. You almost sobbed, hiding your face in your shirt.  
The crowd went mad for Brian's solo, but soon enough he was leaving the stage for Roger to have his moment to shine.  
He came through right where you were hiding, leaving the Red Special safely with the stage assistants.  
You whimpered as he took you in his arms, a smile on his face. He was trembling a little and quite sweaty, but you just held him.  
"I managed not to cum" you whined in his ear, "but it was so much, fuck..."  
Brian chuckled, kissing your neck. "So good for your daddy, as always, babygirl. Let me sit for a moment, come here." He added, plopping down on a chair.  
You sat on his lap, not caring if someone saw. He had told the whole crowd who you were, hadn't he?  
You took a towel and wiped his sweaty face and neck, as his hands caressed your thighs.  
"You're wet?" He asked, tilting his head.  
"Very" you murmured shyly, and he looked around to see if someone was watching. Nobody was near, so he dipped his hand in your panties, gathering up a little wetness on his fingers and sucking it up, all while looking straight in your eyes.  
"My energy drink before the second act" he purred.  
Your jaw went a bit slack, whimpering at the intense look in his eyes.  
"D-daddy" you whimpered.  
He placed a kiss on your lips, the tinge of your pussy on his tongue as he pulled away with a smile.  
"Got to go soon darling." He moaned but you clung to him, kissing his neck and shaking your head.  
"N-no please don't. Please I need you."  
He felt awful, but to see you begging, he had to admit, was cute and very arousing. He awwww'd at your begging.  
"I know you do, sweetie. I know. You have to wait for daddy. Remember, this is all for you."  
You huffed as he stood, setting you back down as you whined. Your thighs rubbed together wantonly, and this only made your lover's bulge throb in his tight pants. He couldn't let you know that...  
"Be. Good." He warned with a wink.  
Your body ran cold then tingled hotly as you nodded, eyes roaming his body. "Yes, sir."  
He smiled and gripped your jaw before kissing you one last time, leaving to take his Red Special up again and saunter onstage.  
He was a little more merciful, and let you wind down for three songs before sliding those long fingers on the remote again.  
He started with a low, steady buzz, and as he played he imagined your walls clenching around the toy, and you biting your red lips... He almost missed a chord.  
You looked at him playing with a mixture of pride and lust that made you feel hot all over.  
After the fifth song, he raised the vibrations higher, and you gasped slightly at the feeling. The vibrations shot up perfectly against your soft spot and clit, making your head spin.  
Fuck, you needed him, now... You listened in awe at his guitar wailing sharply, looking at his arms and fingers moving sure on the instrument. His lips had parted a little, and suddenly he leaned onto the guitar, hips snapping up against it.  
Just like they did when he fucked you.  
You swore you felt the full force of his hips to yours once they snapped forward.  
The toy was nothing like his cock, but you could imagine it. Filling you to the brim, his balls hitting your ass with each thrust. You had to hold on to something to brace yourself before you came. You couldn't hold it anymore.  
Brian knew it himself that you weren't going to stop, that you couldn't stop. The thought of you coming undone and him fucking you, your freshly drenched thighs around him as your pussy milked him.  
Oh god, if he wasn't close himself.. he continued to play, giving you time to rush off somewhere so you could finish... or would he?  
His fingers played with the buttons and your eyes widened. You ran as quickly as you could to his dressing room, hoping what was dripping down your thighs wasnt getting worse when-  
"FUCK!" You cried out as you slamned against his dressing room door that you slammed behind yourself.  
You clamped a hand on your mouth and couldn't help it anymore; you came, twitching, thanking God the concert was still going so you could moan a little. The vibrations helped you through your high, a warm feeling shooting between your legs.  
You managed to kick off the shorts and whimpered at your completely soaked through panties, the toy throbbing in you.  
Finally, the toy stopped, and you sobbed out Brian's name before crawling on the couch, spreading your trembling legs.  
You heard the band yell their thanks to the public, and soon it was all a hustle and bustle, and you heard Brian's sure, quick steps coming towards the changing room.  
"Sorry, Daddy" you moaned when he came in, "I couldn't stop..."  
A wicked, knowing smile graced his features as he strode towards you, closing and locking the door behind him.  
"Oh sweetie.." he crooned "that's ok." He got closer and you whined. "You know what that means?" He asked sweetly.  
You shook your head, too rushed and foggy headed to even think what it could mean. He grabbed your legs and pushed your knees to your shoulders, making sure he wasnt hurting you as he did so, and growled.  
"It means that it's just going to make me fucking you into this bloody couch so much better." He kissed your lips hotly; "if you want it, princess." His eyes searched your face, almost as if to say 'I'm sorry for manhandling you.' He was always like that, even when you liked it.  
"Oh, fuck, Brian" you whined, "I don't want it. I need it." Your arms wrapped themselves around his neck and you dragged him down.  
"Manhandle me, daddy" you begged, "I want you rough. Fuck, you were so hot on stage..."  
You felt so slutty, just in soaked panties, one of Brian's t-shirts and socks that were just shy of reaching your knees, making you look like a naughty schoolgirl.  
He caressed the back of your thighs with a little smirk, loving how they glistened with sweat and your wetness.  
"Yeah, princess? Tell me about it..." he said, nuzzling the skin of your legs with his lips.  
You moaned and pressed your calf to his back as he placed soft butterfly kisses to your skin.  
"I would have given anything to have you hold me like that, you know. The way your hips thrust against the Red Special, your fingers on it." You bit your lip and tossed your head back as he neared your core then switched thighs quickly.  
"Oh you like how I handle her, huh?" He poked playfully, licking the wetness that drenched your legs, "someone sounds jealous" he chuckled and placed a bite to your thigh, growling as he pulled away.  
You squealed and covered your mouth "Oh, daddy please!"  
He smirked and finally placed a kiss on your folds, but drawed back quickly.  
You whined and pulled him close, but he wouldn't have it.  
He pulled your panties off, looking at the toy still inside you.  
"You want daddy to be rough, uh, babygirl? Well, then" he said, slipping the vibe out of you, sucking on it to clean it of your juices, "wrists up together." He ordered, before tying them up with your wet knickers.  
You whimpered and he laughed under his breath, pushing your knees back to your shoulders.  
"There we go. Spread out for daddy. God, little baby, I'm gonna fuck you so good."  
You moaned at the promise and at Brian undoing his trousers to pull himself free. He was hard, red and leaking, making you lick your lips.  
"Tell me again about how sexy I was on stage. It turns me on, sweetheart..." He asked, rubbing at your folds with a finger.  
You moaned, loving how perceptive Brian was if your praise. "Your curls, daddy. Every time you shook your head or they framed your beautiful face I just imagined you over ne. Fucking me into the mattress." You leaned your head back.  
You knew you shouldn't be ashamed but you were, even after all this time. He groaned and slid a finger into you quickly, immediately moving it in and out.  
"Oh is that all?" He purred.  
You shook your head, whining "W-when you play you get such a sexy look on your face. You're so concentra-aaated!" You bucked your hips as he curled his finger just right inside of you, "it's like you're teaching me a lesson. Like when you fucked me on your desk!"  
He purred, his free hand coming up on the back of your knee to keep your leg up, spreading you apart.  
"And you just l-lean onto the guitar and I just want you to fuck me right t-there..." You whimpered.  
"Oh, babygirl, I adore you" he just said, flushing a little.  
"Daddy, you're so handsome, please, please, fuck me" you sobbed out, not even caring about shame anymore. You had been edged for two hours and now he was fooling around.  
Brian smiled and slid another finger in, prepping you swiftly.  
You loved how he was keeping you still, at his mercy on the couch, all for him to fuck, possess, devour.  
"Just one more time darling" he said "tell me who is the greatest and sexiest guitarist out here?"  
You whimpered "Brian May".  
He slid in one more finger, giving the three a nice couple of thrusts before he pulled out and replaced them with his leaking tip. You looked him in the eyes as you moaned, and he gazed right back, his mouth parted slightly as he panted.  
"Good baby. Fuck, I love you so much." He delved down ti press a kiss to your lips as he slowly made his way into you. Even with your intense wetness, he was still stretching you. The dull ache now was one you liked. It was like a mark that you were his now, and you adored it.  
He kept still for not even half a moment before starting to pound into you.  
Rough, you had said? He'd give you rough. Both his hands came up to keep your legs spread and he threw his head back to moan when you clenched around him suddenly.  
"You're a god" you whimpered, "you can do anything to me, anything. And I'll like it. I'm all yours..."  
"Fuck, you are" he groaned, "my perfect Y/N. Still so, so tight."  
You writhed under him, blushing a little, but mostly it was just from how warm you were feeling all over.  
His eyes shot back to yours and you saw them so dark, it made you shiver.  
"Not gonna last long" he warned, "I was too caught up thinking of you, on stage."  
"Tell me" you begged, "what-what did you imagined?"  
"You and I on that fucking stage, no one else, just us" he grit out "your lips around my cock. Fuck you'd suck me off so well up there. Even with no audience you'd put a little show on." His thrusts grew rougher and messier. "Then when I couldn't fucking take it anymore, I'd take you, bend you over one of those amps" he groaned, looking between the two of you, watching his cock disappear into you.  
"I would fuck you just like this but so. Much. Harder." He punctuated each word with a deep hard thrust before resuming. You couldnt help but cry out. "Make you scream for me Y/N. You'd make such pretty noises. They'd echo and...f-fuck I can't" he whined "I'm almost there!"  
"Don't hold back" you whined, wantonly rolling your hips, "Need you..."  
He smiled, but soon his smile fell and was replaced by a gasp of bliss.  
You felt your own second orgasm approach a little and reached down to tub at your engorged red clit, as Brian moaned and his thrusts got messier.  
"One day- one day I want you to fuck me over an amp, like that" you proposed, wanting to make him cum faster, "make me feel like the dirty whore I am f-for you."  
Brian whimpered a little and with a sudden groan he was spilling inside you, hips authomatically trashing a little about.  
You loved just how warm his cum was, filling you up nicely, and you almost shouted when, coming down from his high, his hand slapped yours away and teased at your clit.  
"God, one day I'll cum in your ass and plug you all day..." He moaned, and your eyes rolled in the back of your head.  
He panted a little, smiling as he licked his fingers and rubbed your clit "You like that? You want it don't you? You wanna be filled." You nodded and gasped, the sheer thought of it making you cum without warning. You bit your lip hard and whimpered put Brian's name like it was some sort of sick chant that onlt you knew. He loved it.  
A smile washed over him as he continued to thrust and sigh as he knew he brought you to the brink once more.  
"I love you, baby" he purred.  
You panted as the orgasm shot through your body, making you twist and squirm. You came down of the high as Brian pulled out of you, similing wide.  
He fell on the couch, sitting next to your spread legs, and before you could think his mouth was on you, licking you clean all nicely.  
It felt so intimate and warm, your legs fell on his shoulders as you shivered.  
He gave a lap or two before taking a quick break to untie your wrists, and then he was back cleaning you, tasting the dizzying cocktail of his and your cum.  
"Jesus Christ, Brian" you whined, "you're a sex panzer."  
He chuckled against your flesh, raising one eyebrow at the curious metaphor.  
You ran hand through his hair and just leaned back on the couch. "You're just... fuck you're so incredible. " He chuckled once more, licking the last stripe of cum from you.  
"Well I'm glad I'm able to please the love of my life." He teased before giving you a sweet kiss.  
You giggled and rubbed his chest. "Oh you do more than please me, trust me when i say that."  
Brian collapsed next to you on the couch and covered your bottom half with one of his shirts as you snuggled up to him "I think..i think we deserve a nap. If Rog needs us he can knock".  
"Mmmh... Yes, nap" you mumbled, wrapping your arms around him. "Don't let them see my boobs if someone walks in while I sleep..."  
Brian smiled as his hands slided to cup them, making you giggle.  
"They won't see them, I'll cover you up" he promised. You slapped his arm, laughing.  
"You pervert!" You said, but your lover just hummed and played a little with your nipples, almost as if he was lost in thought and he was just fidgeting with you.  
You shivered and snuggled closer to him, and he finally wrapped his arms around you and pulled your chest flush to his.  
"Sleep tight, babygirl. I'll protect you."


End file.
